ShowFace
by LiveLifeGleeful
Summary: Rachel Berry was tired of hiding behind a mask. With the help of Kurt, Blaine and a special new Warbler can Rachel finally drop the mask. Klaine, Rachel/OC, Kurtchel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first atempt at a Glee multi-chapter fic. It's about Rachel and My very own OC. Who I hope you all fall in love with as much as Rachel and I have. Oppps. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Review**. **Or check out my tumblr LiveLifeGleeful(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

Rachel Berry had an amazing showface, she had to. She got ridiculed and mocked but her showface never failed her, it made her look strong when her insides were failing to pieces. When she got refused a solo that's what hurt the most, it may sound selfish but her solos were the only things that made people listen to her. That's why she was so determined, they were her voice, her opinion, her thoughts and her every feeling went into her music and when that was denied that was cutting her off from everything. But she still kept up her showface, so much it hurt.

No one knew of course, except Kurt, but he was at Dalton now, and truth be told she really missed him. She had often contemplated going to see him but always pulled out at the last minute. They had kept in contact through texts, phone calls and skype. And it appeared he was starting to worry about her as his texts became more frequent and more centred around her.

In truth she just wanted to drop the showface, before she came to McKinley she wasn't bossy, controlling, rude and a diva. But she realised when she got to McKinley that was the only way she would get noticed so she conformed became a stereotype, something she had promised herself she would never do but she did and that hurt.

Rachel just wanted someone to tell that to, someone who would understand the real her ,the one that she kept hidden. She thought she had found that in Finn but he never understood, he just broke her heart and she was so tired of it.

Which was why she supposed after there last fight, she was heading down the interstate, searching through her phone contacts for Kurt. She pressed the phone against her ear with shaking hands while she pulled over into a gas station. She heard it dial three times before the phone was picked up.

"Hello" Kurt's soft voice answered the phone and he seemed to be trying to hold back giggles.

"Kurt" Rachel croaked out, surprising herself with the hoarseness of her voice.

"Rachel?" Kurt questioned, all traces of previous laughter now gone from his voice.

"Yeah" Rachel was able to choke out as she felt tears cloud her vision and clog up her throat.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kurt rushed out his words becoming a jumbled mess as Rachel listened to the unconcealed panic in his voice.

"Finn and I had another argument. It was pretty bad. I just..I needed to talk to someone. And I'm sorry.. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have.." Rachel chocked out feeling the tears overflow and course down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. I told you to call of anything like this happened. Where are you?" Kurt questioned, all trace's of panic gone from his voice as he realised there was no imminent danger.

"Um, McCray's Petrol Station." Rachel answered looking out at the rusting sign.

"That's only around twenty minutes from Dalton. Don't move okay. I'll bring Blaine and he can drive your car up to Dalton" Kurt spoke already answering all her questions.

She simply complied before hanging up and doing her best to stop the tears and wipe away the smudged make-up. She must have zoned out because next thing she knows her car door is being pulled open and a pair of familiar arms are engulfing her. She smiled and felt the tears trail down her face once more. Rachel also felt Kurt's tears falling into her hair. She pulled back and looked up at him with confusion wrote across her features.

"You shouldn't have to pretend to be someone you're not Rach" He whispered smiling sadly at her before guiding her over to his car to start a journey to a place she didn't realise would start a huge change in her life.

* * *

**Reviews=Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank everyone so much. I was shocked and am so thankful ****for anyone who added this story to their favourites or story alerts or anyone who reviewed. Thank you! Also we meet my OC here... Well, kinda ;) And also I've opened a poll on my profile so please check it out. It's about a song that will be coming up in this story in the near future and I need your guys help to pick one. Once again, Thank you all so much**.

* * *

Rachel looked around the room, sinking further into the large plush chair while she waited for Kurt to come back. The rooms colour scheme was gold and maroon and looked exquisite. The walls were painted gold, making the room look bigger, the two large four post beds were covered with maroon sheets that matched the chairs. Looking around the room she realised it was very Kurt-like. Broadway posters covered a lot of the wall and his closet was practically exploding from all the clothes it contained.

"Here we go" Kurt chirped entering the room carrying two steaming mugs. He handed her one before taking a seat on the couch directly across from her.

"Best hot chocolate you'll ever taste" he said smiling lightly at her while he settled back in the chair.

Rachel took this moment to look over him. He was practically glowing, his eyes held a shimmer they never had at McKinley and she realised it was happiness. She frowned lightly, upset that it took Kurt moving to a different school to make him happy but at the same time she was glad.

"So, you like it here?" She questioned, staring into her cup watching the pink marshmallows' swirl around in the dark chocolate. The steam rising from the cup had tainted her cheeks a slight pink as she continued to stare into it.

"I feel at peace, I can be myself and nobody will say anything against that. The curriculum is more challenging. The warblers are amazing and so is Blaine. But I miss you guys." Rachel watched as Kurt spoke, such conviction in his voice and she also noticed the faint blush that had coloured his usually pale parlour as he talked about Blaine.

She knew Kurt felt something for Blaine, she could tell from the way Kurt talked about him but he had yet to admit to anyone and from the way things seemed she guessed he hadn't even admitted it to himself yet.

"Enough about me. What about you? What happened?" Kurt asked the concern in his voice fiercely overriding the curiosity.

"I heard rumours about Finn being with….other girls. So, I confronted him about it. I just needed to know. I wasn't expecting the silence, I thought he'd at least deny it but he just looked at my with these eyes and I knew. I know I don't 'put out' exactly but he's not meant to care about that, he's meant to love me anyway, not go looking for it with other girls" Rachel watched as a single tear fell into the cup of hot chocolate.

She looked up quickly when she heard a sharp intake of breath and was met with a furious looking Kurt pacing sharply across the floor muttering things. She was able to make out the words "Finn", "Silk scarf" and "Murder".

"Kurt as much as I would enjoy it, I wouldn't want you to waste one of your fabulous scarf's on him" She smiled, chuckling lightly as she watched Kurt throw himself back onto the seat, sighing deeply.

"Rach, have you thought about stopping? You don't need to hide yourself from the people who care about you" Kurt spoke softly, his words making Rachel freeze up.

"Kurt I don't know. They know me like this and it's so hard to stop but I'll make you a promise. With you, at Dalton, I'll be the real me, no showface. it's the best I can do right now" Rachel whispered, smiling softly at Kurt, trying to make him understand .

Kurt simply let the subject drop and he began telling her all about Dalton. She laughed at the hilariousness that was Wes and David, two of Blaine's best friends and of course Kurt's obvious admiring of Blaine. Time flew and next thing she knew Kurt jumped out of his chair and started stumbling over his own feet while he raced around the room cramming books into his bag.

"I'm so sorry but I have history now and we have a huge test next week and my history teacher is a hard ass. I cannot fail this test if I do…" Kurt rushed around running around frantically, wearing a 'deer caught in the headlight's' expression.

"Kurt, its okay. Go I'll be fine" She interrupted cutting off his ramblings.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked casting panicked glances at the door.

"Go" Rachel laughed standing up and shooing him out the door.

She made her way back to the chair picking up a random magazine of Kurt's and thumbing through the pages, not really reading it. She thought about the prospect of going back to McKinley tomorrow and frowned slightly at the thought of facing Finn.

Rachel was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She was about to turn around and fake scold Kurt for returning but a soft smooth voice made her brain freeze up. The voice was deep and smooth and had perfect pitch. Whoever this is, he was by far one of the best male vocalists she had ever heard.

Rachel turned her head around slowly and saw a very handsome boy. His Dalton uniform fitted his tall, slender body perfectly. His sandy blond hair was a rumpled but sexy mess onto top of his tan head but what really caught Rachel's attention was his eyes. They were a mesmerising, jade green colour. And sudden those green eyes were locked onto her brown ones.

"Umm… hi?" The boy questioned removing his earphones and giving her a small smile, "You're Kurt's friend?"

"Yeah. I'm Rachel" She spoke standing up and approaching him, offering her hand.

"Ethan" He spoke grasping her small hand in his large tan one.

She felt a shiver travel down her spine as their hands connected. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes offering him a small smile to which he returned still holding onto her hand.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I would to thank everyone who added this story to story alert or favourited it or reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing. This isn't my favourite chapter but I need Rachel and Ethan to be comfortable with one another so this story can get moving. Anyway, let me know what you guys think about it. And please check out the poll on my profile :)**

* * *

"You have really pretty eyes" Rachel blurted out still staring into said eyes. When she realised what she said her hand flew up to cover her mouth, her eyes widened in shock as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Thank you very much" Ethan spoke a smug smile crossing his handsome face revealing a dimple in his left check, which reduced Rachel into a rambling mess.

"I just mean….You have…Uh, Its just… They're really green" She offered lamely her blush darkening as he continued to stare at her with that smug smile of his.

She covered her face and let out a groan trying to get his smile out of her head. They had literally just met, he should not be able to turn her into a puddle of goo with the flexing of some jaw muscles. Suddenly, a warm pair of hands wrapped around her wrists tugging them off her face.

"Now, don't go hiding that pretty face darlin'." She smiled when she heard a slight Southern accent in his voice, she failed to notice before being too caught up in his eyes.

"Wow" she breathed out, "That was awkward. I'm sorry, it just came out" Rachel muttered apologetically avoiding looking into Ethan's eyes. She sat back down in the chair wishing it would just swallow her up.

"Don't worry. I get it a lot" He spoke smiling jokingly at her while her sat down in Kurt's previously occupied seat.

"I bet you do" Rachel muttered under her breath, throwing him a quick glance.

"So you want to play the awkward game?" He questioned out of the blue, making Rachel stare at him a confused expression on her face.

"The awkward game?" She questioned apprehensively.

"Yeah we tell each other random facts about ourselves. Unless you want to just sit here until Kurt comes back in 'bout an hour" He drawled, smirking at her.

"Alright so, go ahead. You first" Rachel smiled watching as his brow furrowed and his lips tightened in thought. Rachel had to admit that he looked adorable.

"When I was younger I was obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So I came into school dressed up as one and yeah that didn't go to well for me" Rachel watched as he got a distant look in his eyes while he thought back.

"I bet you were the cutest ninja turtle ever" She smiled capturing his eyes in hers.

"Thank you darlin'." Ethan spoke smiling charmingly at her making that damn dimple appear again.

"When I was seven…"

…~~…

"You're joking" Rachel gasped out clutching at her stomach trying to control her laughter. Her and Ethan had been talking for the better point of an hour and the more they talked the more amazing he seemed. He was funny and sweet. And could probably charm the pants off any girl he wanted. She had learned a lot about him.

He was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. He had two older twin brothers both currently serving in the army. His Father was a politician and his mother an author. His favourite colour is brown. He loves to read and sing. He can't stand close-minded people. His favourite food is steak. He loves gummy worms. He has a Labrador named Leo. He can play guitar but no one else knows.

Rachel looked over at him while he laughed. His unruly hair had got even more messed up. He had ditched the blazer and had the shirt rolled up to his elbows, his tie hanging loose around his neck. His green eyes sparkled with laughter and his was smiling wide showing off his dimple.

"I'm serious. Blaine and I just stood there trying not to burst out laughing, we managed to record a few minutes of it on video" She smiled as she watched him trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

Before she realised it was happening, he had pulled her up out of her seat and lead her to the open space in the middle of the room. He wrapped one arm around his waist and put one of hers on his forearm as he clasped their other hands together.

"Now, you be Wes, I'll be David. They were prancing around the place with David shouting at Wes cause he kept missing the steps" He told her through both of their laughter while he spun them around the room.

Rachel tried to keep up with him put they both ended up tangled mess on the floor as they tripped over their feet. Rachel felt his chest bounce up and down with laughter as she laid her head on it trying to catch her breath. She looked up and his green eyes connected with hers. She smiled at him letting out a giggle.

Someone cleared their throat and Rachel and Ethan both shot up to see Kurt standing in the door way with an perfectly arched eyebrow and a devious smile on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys are so amazing and plus I might not be able to get on tomorrow so I have decided to post the next chapter. This one is girly and silly and giggly and I love it. Not trying to be vain or anything. I'm also want to ask you guys a favour, Ethan needs a surname so if you have a good one will you please post it in the reviews. Thanks Guys. I love you all. Your all amazing** :)

* * *

Rachel laid back into her soft, blue bed and let out a girly giggle. She thought back to the time she had spent in Dalton and felt giddy. She had got to be her, the real her, for the first time in a long time and it felt amazing. Kurt looked happy to see her and Blaine had been so sweet. And Kurt's roommate. Ethan. He was amazing, sweet, kind, considerate, funny, sensitive, cute, adorable, an amazing singer and well… hot. She let out a sigh thinking about his jade green eyes and that cute dimple in his left cheek. And they flirted. Rachel felt like she was in some teen drama film as she leaned over and squealed into her pillow.

Rachel sat up a wide smile on her face and made her way over to her I-pod dock. She scrolled through the songs looking for something happy and girly to sing so she could let out all this energy into something.

_Can you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

Rachel giggled while singing, swaying lightly as she moved across the room.

_And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Rachel thought of the cute way Ethan's nose crinkled slightly when he was thinking about something.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Rachel danced around her room, singing and giggling through the whole song. It was never like that with Finn, all the songs were serious or mushy. Not something light and happy, that made her feel free.

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmt_

((*Flashback*))

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Why yes as a matter of fact you are" Rachel said fixing herself on Ethan's lap and putting her hands around his neck, " Play along" she whispered into his ear.

He smiled slyly at her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Kurt do you mind?" Ethan asked nodding towards the door causing Rachel to giggle into his neck.

Kurt simply nodded mutely, a blank look on his face as he turned around and closed the door robotically.

Both Rachel and Ethan started laughing the minute the door shut. Rachel stood up a giggle slipping out every now and then as she went to sit on 'her' chair. She watched Ethan get up, clothes rumpled from rolling around on the floor and a slight pink tinge to his cheeks from the laughing. He fell into the seat beside her and lay his head back.

".1" Rachel counted down looking at him.

She had just finished counting when the door flew open and in came a very flustered Kurt followed by a confused Blaine. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two of them sitting harmlessly on the couch. It took everything Rachel had not to start laughing while Kurt looked confusedly from the spot they were sitting on the floor previously to them.

"But.. You were just…. I saw you…. The floor…. Kissing" Kurt rambled still flustered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurt. Ethan and I were just discussing the finer points of Wicked" Rachel said smiling at Kurt with her most innocent expression. She saw Ethan try to smother a smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"But Blaine… They were just…. I saw them" Kurt spoke glancing back at Blaine who was looking between the other two and Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, lets go get you some hot chocolate" Blaine spoke softly guiding Kurt out of the room but not before giving a cheeky smile and wink to Rachel and Ethan.

"There was a few seconds of silence before Rachel and Ethan turned towards each other and the laughing started all over again.

((*Flashback*))

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'cause you make me smile baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while _

Rachel realised for the first time in awhile she was able to sing a song without a showface. Her smile was 100% real and it felt absolutely amazing.

* * *

**Reviews=Love**


	5. AN: Please Read!

Hey Guys, few things I want to mention.

First off, your guys are so amazing. Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts or favourite stories. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you guys took to Ethan so well.

Now, to the next order of business. I'll be adding another OC to this story later on and I want to give you guys an opinion about it. I thought I'd hold a competition sort of thing. You guys send in an email describing an OC you have come up with and the winning OC gets featured in the story at a later point. By the way, this is not me being uncreative I have an army full of OC's I could use but when I read a story, I love it when the author gives the readers an input, so I thought I'd do the same.

Details of character to be included in email-

Full Name.

Gender.

Age.

Description of Personality.

Description of Appearance.

Extra activities they may be involved in.

If you want to be involved please send them to ShowfaceFFgmail(dot)com. If you guys don't want to do this I'll use one of my own OC's.

I should also hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Once again, Thank you everyone.

~LiveLifeGleeful.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Thanks to everyone who has contributed to this story in anyway. I would like to say thank you for all the reviews aswell they're so nice, you guys are so sweet. This chapter is pretty much a filler to tease you all before Rachels showdown with New Directions and Finn. Also for the OC comp, the closing date is in two days aka the 29th. So make sure your entries are in by then. Anyway, I won't delay anymore. Onto the story...**

* * *

"Rachel are you sure?" Kurt's voice came through the loud speaker on Rachel's phone as she flitted around the room trying to pick out an outfit.

"Kurt, I'll be fine. And its not like I can just skip school. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction." Rachel spoke distractedly, putting on a light blue summer dress and a pair of white gladiator type sandals.

"I guess your right" Kurt spoke dejectedly, "But do me a favour?" he questioned causing Rachel to turn sharply towards the phone.

"Anything Kurt" Rachel knew she owed Kurt. He had helped her so much before he moved and even now, though he was away at Dalton, he still continued to.

"Please blast him out of there with a song to make me proud and get 'Cede's to record it" Kurt put on a cute little boy voice that Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to refuse.

Before Rachel had a chance to reply there was a loud bang and yelp from Kurt's side. Rachel fled over to the phone, grasping it tightly.

"Kurt, Kurt? What happened? Are you okay?" She questioned frantically.

A sudden laughter scared her as it took over the quiet. It seemed Kurt was in hysteric's on the other end and Rachel felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart rate elevated as she heard Kurt continue you to laugh and a voice grumbling in the background. She realised there was a slight Southern twang to the voice.

"Ethan? Kurt? Is Ethan okay?" Rachel questioned and heard some move towards the phone.

"Hello?" Ethan asked in a sleepy voice, his southern accent heavier than before.

"Ethan, are you okay? What happened?" Rachel questioned as she heard Kurt's laugh die down in the background.

"I uhh….I umm… I sorta fell out of the bed" Ethan mumbled and Rachel could just see the faint blush crossing his cheeks.

She realised he must have just woke up and wondered what he looked like in the mornings. His hair was probably a tangled mess on top of his head, his green eyes sparkling lightly. She felt herself wonder if he slept with no shirt on and her mind conjured up a picture of his extremely defined chest.

Rachel shook that thought out of her head realising that was no way to think of a friend. That's if they even counted as friends yet.

"Hey Rach, be careful today okay. If you need anything just call and I'll-I mean we'll be right there" She smiled lightly, a blush colouring her cheeks as she heard his slip up.

"I promise. Gosh you guys worry so much" Rachel teased lightly while applying some make up in the mirror, "You didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?" She questioned a few giggles slipping out of her mouth.

"No, I'm perfectly fine no thanks to Kurt though. Playing wicked at six am is just ridiculous. I mean don't get me wrong I'm a fan but six am? That's just wrong, that's a time for sleep." Rachel listened to Ethan talk as he moved around the room, getting ready she guessed.

"Someone's a grumpy little thing" Rachel sing-songed as she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

"I'm taller than you. Your only reach to below my chin" Ethan deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ." Rachel muttered opening her front door and breathing in the fresh September air.

"Rachel Berry, you know about the Fantastic Four?" Ethan questioned, obvious shock colouring his tone causing Rachel to smirk.

"What can I say? I'm a fan" Rachel started up her car and backed out of the drive way. Her phone was in a phone jack still on loud speaker as she headed in the direction of McKinley High.

"We'll discuss this later. I'm going to send you on my number from Kurt's phone, in case you can't reach him okay?" Ethan questioned his tone taking on a more serious note.

"Yeah, okay" Rachel replied pulling into a parking space and switching off her car.

"Be careful and knock 'em dead, Darlin'." Ethan soft voice comforted her for a moment before a sharp honk brought her back to reality.

"See you later, Ethan" Rachel said softly stepping out of the car.

"See you later, Darlin'." With that she hung up the phone slipping it in her bag and approaching the front door. She looked up at the gleaming, 'Welcome To McKinley High' sign overhead her.

More like welcome to hell.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	7. Chapter 6

**28 reviews. 59 story alerts. 24 favourites. I am so thankful, you are all amazing. I'm so glad you all really seem to like this story. You all deserve some award but you'll have to settle for the next chapter off Showface. Enjoy!**

* * *

Then minute Rachel walked in those steel doors she knew Kurt was right. She wasn't ready to face to face Finn and Santana, she should have stayed home. Rachel was ready to turn around and go home when an arm looped through hers and started pulling her down the corridors. Rachel looked over to see Mercedes smiling brightly at her while she strutted down the hall heading towards Rachel's locker.

"Kurt?" Rachel questioned the simple word containing a lot of questions.

"Yes but even if he didn't I would have been there for you. Us glee losers stick together" She joked lightly stopping in front of Rachel's locker and pushing her lightly in the right direction.

"Thanks Mercedes. I have a feeling I'm going to need someone today" Rachel muttered getting the books she needed for first class.

"So, tell me. How's my boy?" Mercedes questioned skilfully changing topic.

"You should have seen him, he looked so happy. He loves it there. He said the warblers are great and he finds it challenging academically and best of all he's safe." Rachel saw a slight sadness fall across Mercedes features and decided to lighten the mood a little, "And he may have a little bit of a crush"

Mercedes feature set alit as she dashed into a rant about how harsh she was going to drill her 'boo' later. Rachel tuned out after a few seconds her mind flashing back to her fight with Finn.

((*Flashback*))

"Is it true?" Rachel asked looking at Finn who was standing across from her nervously shuffling his feet, "And don't even think about lying?" Rachel added was she saw his mouth open wide.

Rachel watched as Finn slowly raised his eyes and looked at her. She could see the sadness and guilt burning in them as they locked onto her tearing ones. It hit her like a ton of bricks. All the rumours had been true. He cheated on her with Santana. Again. After he swore the last time that he would never do it again, it was before they were together and he regretted it.

Rachel, I'm so sor-"

"No, you don't get to apologize" Rachel cut him off. She didn't want to hear his fake, two-bit apology.

"You don't understand" Finn pleaded taking a few steps forward.

"I don't understand? I understand you cheated on me. I understand you lied. I understand what a idiot you really are" Rachel felt her fists clench as anger took over. She turned towards the door and flung it open, racing towards her car she ignored Finn's shouts behind her.

((*Flashback*))

"Watch it, man hands" A voice spoke sharply as she hit off somebody. She raised her head to see Santana standing in front of her. A smirk plastered across her face, hands planted on her uniform clad waist.

Rachel jumped back in shock and saw satisfaction flash in the cheerleaders eyes. A sudden bust of confidence flowed through her as she stepped closer to Santana, her showface on full watt.

"Not sure how I didn't see you there. I mean those fake boobs practically scream 'look at me'." Rachel bit back and watched as rage crossed Santana's features as the crowd around them laughed.

"How dar-" Santana began before Rachel cut off.

"You know what? I'm not going to do this" Rachel stated turning around and taking a few steps away.

"Finn's an amazing lover you know. Even better than last time. If I didn't know any better I'd say he got some practise." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks as Santana's voice rang out through the now silent hall.

"You know something Santana?" Rachel questioned approaching her, "I actually feel sorry for you. I mean if the only way you can feel good about yourself is through hurting others, that's bad. You put out whenever, with whoever to get a few minutes of somebody pretending to care. I'm going to leave this town and I'm going to do something with my life but you if you continue like this your going nowhere. I'm sorry if you got bullied before but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on someone else, to make someone else suffer like you did."

Rachel spun around marching down the hall leaving a pack of shocked teenagers in her wake.

"And you know what else? You must have some pretty bad taste cause Finn is one of the worst kissers I've ever met" Rachel turned around and headed to her class, she thought she might have been a bit too harsh but it was about time someone knocked Santana off her pedestal.

…~~…

Rachel had got quite a few congratulations for her and Santana's little fight. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest the moment she spoke those words, it felt amazing.

"Mercedes go to your locker, I'll be fine" Rachel moaned as Mercedes refused to leave her side, "Look, my locker is just a few feet away from yours".

Rachel squealed in delight as Mercedes complied, letting go of the death grip she had on Rachel's arm and heading to her own locker.

Rachel smiled happily while she headed to her locker. She opened it pulling out the books she would need. She was halfway through when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun around only to be hit with an ice cold slushie to the face. She opened her eyes and saw Finn stood in front of her slushie cup in hand and apologetic expression on his face. The rest of the jocks and the cheerio's stood behind him laughing and mocking while Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes. Santana stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Finn's waist as they all walked away still taunting and jeering her. Rachel closed her eyes trying her hardest to block out the whispers from all around. She realised her showface failed her as she felt the tears trail down her face.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, I want to thank everyone again for reviewing and adding this to story alert and favourites and anyone who adding me to favourite author. I am actually in shock about how much everyone seem's to love this story and Ethan and I can not thank you all enough. I didn't think it would be far to keep all in suspense about the whole Rachel slushie incident so here you go Chapter 7. **

* * *

Rachel felt two separate sets of arms wrap around her as they guided her away from her locker and, she guessed, to the bathroom. Whoever it was started wiping the slushie of her face using some tissue while the other guided her to a chair. She opened her eyes to see Tina and Mercedes smiling sadly at her while they wiped her face free of slushie.

"I can't believe he would do that" She whispered hoarsely while Mercedes rinsed out her hair.

"I can't either. I so sorry Rachel" Tina spoke softly.

"We're just going to go see if we can get you something to wear. Why don't you take a shower." Mercedes suggested.

Rachel looked at her eyes wide with disbelief, she couldn't take a shower when a cheerio could walk it at any minute.

"It's fine. Puck's standing watch outside and that boy look's fit to kill" Mercedes reassured all her fears before her and Tina left.

Rachel stood, her clothes wet and cold against her small frame. She headed towards the communal showers to try and wash off the humiliation that came toe-in-toe with the slushie attack. She couldn't believe Finn would do that. He had stood up for her before when she got slushied but now he was the one throwing them. It really didn't matter that he threw it at her, it mattered that he threw it at a glee club member. They were meant to have each others backs, stand up for each other against bullies. But Finn broke that and she was pretty sure he just lost the respect of nearly all of glee club.

A door slamming open shook her from her thoughts. She heard footsteps pounding forward and felt her body freeze in fear.

"Rachel? Rachel? Where are you?" A familiar voice called out, panic colouring the tone.

"Ethan?" Rachel questioned turning off the shower.

"Yeah, it's me" Rachel realised she must have been in the shower for a long time for Ethan to be able to drive down to McKinley.

"I have some clothes for you. I'm going to leave them on the bench. Call when you're dressed" Ethan called out again.

"Okay" She replied listening to his fading footsteps before the door closed.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off putting back on her thankfully dry underwear. She walked over to the bench and saw a neat pile of clothes and a pair of white plimsoll's laying there. She looked through the clothes which consisted of a pair of small red shorts which barely covered her, a white cotton vest top and a navy sweatshirt with _Dalton Football Team _wrote across it in red writing and number 18 on the back. The sweatshirt was huge and she guessed it was Ethan's.

…_~~…_

He was furious, how could anyone do that to her, especially Finn. He stalked down the halls, rage burning in his eyes, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He saw Finn leaning against a locker, his back turned to him, talking to some cheerleader. He continued walking closer his mind taking one-track.

"Hey! Finn!" he called out.

He shot his fist forward when Finn turned around, hitting him hard in the nose. He watched as Finn doubled over clutching his bloody nose, letting out painful moans.

"That was for Rachel" He spoke before turning on his heel and striding back down the hall.

…_~~…_

Rachel pulled her hair back in a messy bun and gave herself one final look over in the mirror before turning and heading towards the door. She pushed it open lightly and saw Ethan leaning against a wall head bowed and hands buried deep in his dress pants pockets.

"Hey" She spoke quietly standing a few feet in front of Ethan.

"Hi" He spoke in the same tone of voice straightening up from his position against the wall. She gave him a teary eyed smile and before she knew it his strong arms were wrapped around her and she buried his face in his neck the tears falling.

"I'm sorry" She whispered against his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?" He questioned pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"Okay" she whispered looking into his bright green eyes.

"Let's go" He removed his arms from around her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel questioned looking up at him as she allowed him to bring her outside to the car park.

Ethan didn't answer just looking ahead. Rachel followed his line of sight and saw Kurt and Blaine leaning against a car in the exact same position she found Ethan in. She guessed it was a Dalton thing. She saw Kurt look up as they neared and he rushed forward flinging his arms around her ,squeezing her in an extremely tight hug.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure you're cutting off her air supply" Blaine spoke coming up behind Kurt. Kurt let go of Rachel and threw a playful glare to Blaine over his shoulder.

Rachel froze for a moment when she felt Blaine's arms wrap around her but soon relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Blaine whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she replied pulling back and giving him a big smile.

"Well, now that everyone has hugged. Lets go." Kurt spoke up.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, curiosity filling in her voice as they got into what she presumed was Blaine's car.

"We are taking you to lunch but don't worry you'll be back in time for glee" Kurt spoke up from the front seat turning around and throwing Rachel a mischievous smirk that she gladly returned.

The car drive was mostly made in silence but Rachel's incredulous voice soon broke it.

"What the hell happened to your hand?"

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	9. Chapter 8 Rewritten

**So, I went back and reread the whole story and realised I must have been asleep when I wrote this chapter. I don't know why I wrote what I did, it didn't really fit the story at all. I went back and changed it up in places so sorry but you're going to have to reread this chapter. And thanks to Notjustanotherperson for Ethan's surname. Sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm going to ask one more time. What happened to your hand Kurt?" Rachel questioned her voice deadly calm.

"I punched Finn." Kurt replied calmly his eyes never leaving the front windscreen.

"You punched Finn?" Rachel asked incuriously.

"Yes and I think the idiot made me break a nail" Kurt muttered examining his hand.

"A broken nail is going to be the least of your worries. Your hand looks like somebody put it in a blender" Blaine bit out his eyes never straying from the road. Rachel looked at Kurt's hand. His knuckles were bloody, bruised and slightly swollen.

"Rachel, how far from here do you live?" Blaine questioned pulling Rachel's eyes from Kurt's hand.

"5 minutes. I'll give you directions. Turn left here." Rachel replied meeting Blaine's eyes in the mirror, concern for Kurt clouding them.

"I wish I punched him" Rachel looked over at Ethan incuriously when he spoke.

"Are you all insane? You're all wearing your uniforms. What if he reports it? What if your school finds out?" Rachel looked between Kurt and Ethan not seeing a glimmer of worry on there faces she let out a harsh sigh.

"You think Finn's going to admit that I was the one who hit him. He won't risk his reputation." Kurt muttered darkly.

The rest of the drive was silent except for Rachel giving Blaine's directions to her house. A few minutes later Blaine pulled into the thankfully empty driveway. They all got out of the car and Rachel walked ahead of them blatantly ignoring Kurt and Ethan. Rachel opened the door stepping inside her house. She motioned for them to follow her as she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled open the freezer and took out the ice cube tray, she wrapped a few ice cubes in a towel and grabbed some wet tissue and made her way over towards Kurt who was sitting at the breakfast bar Blaine standing beside him.

"Hey Ethan, there's some medical gauze in the cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. it's the second door on the left when you leave the kitchen. Could you grab it for me?" Rachel asked looking up at Ethan with puppy dog eyes. He simply smiled and nodded his head before leaving the kitchen.

Rachel took Kurt's hand in her own as she lightly wiped it with the wet tissue.

"Hey, uh, Rach, I can't find it" Ethan's voice called out a few moments later breaking the heavy tension in the room.

"I'll be right back. Blaine could you…" Rachel indicated to Kurt's hand. She left the room without waiting for a reply.

"How could you not find-" Rachel exclaimed walking into the bathroom.

"Shh" Ethan cut her off.

"Don't you 'shh' me" She placed her hands on her hips staring him down.

"Shhh!" Ethan continued oblivious to the fire in Rachel's eyes.

"The bandages are in your-" the rest of the sentence came out in a jumbled as Ethan's hand covered her mouth.

"I'm going to take away my hand. Now, please just listen" Ethan spoke slowly lowering his hand. When Rachel just glowered at him slightly he continued, "The tension between those two is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Now, this will give them a chance to discuss what they're feeling or for Kurt to bite Blaine's head off… Anyway, let's just give them a few minutes." Ethan watched Rachel's face for a reaction and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't threaten bodily harm.

"You think Blaine's angry with me?" Rachel asked quietly taking a seat on the floor.

"Why would Blaine be mad at you?" Ethan asked confusedly taking a seat across from her.

"If it wasn't for me Kurt would have never punched Finn" Rachel muttered examining her nails. She shouldn't have got Kurt evolved in any of this. He went to Dalton to get away from this and she was dragging him back down. He was hurt and it was all her fault.

"And that's where you're wrong. Kurt's been itchin' to punch Finn for quite some time" Ethan spoke capturing her eyes with his own.

"Do you know everything?" Rachel questioned. She hoped he didn't know about all the stupid things she did.

"Kurt and I are really close. We share a lot with each other. Our whole dorm is pretty close." Rachel looked at Ethan and this time she really looked. She noticed he looked tired, a soft frown spread over his lips and a slight sadness in his eyes.

"I cannot believe Kurt punched Finn" Rachel tried to lighten the subject now was not the time nor the place to try to unravel the mystery that was Ethan Delaware.

"It's just that Kurt is what 5"6 and Finn is a freakin' giant and the Quarterback and Kurt actually punched him" Rachel giggled lightly.

"Kid's got guts" Ethan spoke letting out a laugh.

"We should probably go back out. I want to bandage up Kurt's hand and if we don't head out soon they might send out the coast guard" Rachel tried and failed at making the joke.

"No, Rachel. Just, no" Ethan shook his head a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up" Rachel grumbled despite the smile playing at her lips.

"Ladies first" Ethan replied smoothly holding open the door.

"Such a gentleman" She replied giggling.

Rachel headed towards the kitchen, feeling Ethan's present directly behind her. She was so thankful that he, Kurt and Blaine came. She was just about to ask how they even knew to come when she opened the kitchen door and saw Kurt and Blaine with there faces extremely close to one another. They sprung quickly both blushing madly, refusing to make eye contact. She looked back and Ethan and saw his expression was the same as hers. _Damn._

…~~…

Rachel stood nervously outside the choir room, Blaine, Kurt and Ethan behind her.

"Ready?" Kurt questioned smiling at her.

"Yeah" She replied taking a deep breath. She gave all three a soft smile before she walked into the choir room. She waited until all three boys sat down before beginning to talk.

"Hey. If it's okay with all of you I'd like to sing something" Rachel spoke, hearing sounds of approval all around expect from a furious Santana and a pouting Finn. She approached the band giving them the sheet music before heading back to the middle of the room. She shot one last look to the three Dalton boys before she started to sing.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Rachel looked straight at Santana while singing. She put everything thing she had into it. It was the most real she had ever been singing. She turned to Finn catching his eyes while singing the next bit.

_You, with your switching sides and your wild fire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She felt the tears burn at her eyes as she sung. She didn't even bother with the showface, didn't try to fight them she was to far gone to turn back now.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She smiled through the tears now streaming down her face when everyone started to sing backing vocals.

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Rachel finished the song in a whisper and started laughing when she felt multiple arms wrap around her. She looked up and barely caught a glimpse of jade green eyes through the sea of body's surrounding her.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing and adding this to story alerts and favourites. So sorry if this chapter is a little short or rushed but I'm heading away and I won't be able to post again until Saturday or Sunday and I wanted you guys to have something. So, Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Okay guys. Careful"Mr. Schue spoke laughter in his voice as he tried to regain some order.

Rachel felt the sea of bodies surrounding her decrease as they all stepped back. She her face was going to break in two with her smile, it felt so big. It was amazing to have the support of the entire glee behind her, even Quinn who she didn't really get along with. She stood up on her toes trying to see over everyone's head. She let out a sad sigh when she couldn't see Ethan.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice spoke from behind. She spun around to come face to face with Ethan.

"Hey" She breathed out a smile replacing her frown. She was so grateful he hadn't left even though he was most likely missing school. It helped just having his presence in the room when she was singing. She felt his eyes fixed on her throughout the whole song.

"You thought I left?" He questioned a slightly hurt look crossing his features before he schooled them.

"Well, you have to get back to school right? I mean you're missing classes for me. What if you get an important assignment or look at something important. Or what if you miss Warbler practise and that makes you lose regional's. I couldn't have that on my conscience. Or what if-"

"Rachel. Breathe". She complied taking a deep breath and clearing all dramatic thoughts from her head. She raised her eyes slowly to look up at him and realised he was trying to smother his laughter.

"Go ahead" She muttered folding her arms across her chest. She felt the laughter before she heard it. She felt the hands on her shoulders shake, she heard his soft musical laugh and turned her head to look at him. His green eyes shimmered like an emerald, his soft pink lips curving into a crooked grin making a dimple appear in his left cheek. She had the strangest urge to just reach up and stroke his tanned cheek to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"What's wrong?" He questioned the laugh slowly dying down and the dimple disappearing. Looking back at him she realised she had been foolish to think of him like that. She had just broken up with a boy she claimed to love. She trusted Ethan even though they had just met but her heart was something she didn't plan on just giving away because some boy was cute and kind and considerate and-. She berated herself and realised Ethan had a look of worry across his face as she just stood there staring at him.

"Nothing" Rachel replied showface in place. She liked him and she wanted to be herself but she was scared. She had layers and things she had kept so well hidden for so long and today he proved that he could get through them and that prospect terrified her.

"Don't do that" He whispered in a strained voice, pain and hurt flashing through his eyes.

Rachel was about to question him when someone cleared their throat behind her. She spun around to see the looming figure of Noah. He stood slightly behind arms crossed his eyes looking Ethan up and down. Rachel let out a low groan figuring he was going to go protective big brother mode on Ethan.

"Listen pretty boy, Rachel's like my little sister so if you hurt her you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Rachel watched in horror as the two boys stood toe to toe, staring each other down.

"Got it" Ethan wore a cool composed mask which, Rachel realised, contrasted greatly with his previous expression.

"Good" Rachel saw Noah give Ethan one last look before he turned on his heel and strode towards Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. The former two exchanging money.

"He's not much of a talker, is he?" Rachel turned around when she heard Ethan and saw him staring after Noah before he intense gaze turned to her.

"He prefers short and sweet" She spoke flashing him a smirk.

"Yeah, sweet." He drawled sarcastically.

Rachel smiled at him before she remembered what had happened before Noah interrupted. She was about to question him but realised a room with around twelve other people who were known for eavesdropping probably wasn't the place.

"Take a walk with me?" It was like he had read her mind. Another frightening prospect. She looked down and realised he had held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and felt him lace his fingers through hers while he led her outside. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the football field.

"My family have a reputation. We were always at gala's and dinner parties, events and political parties. We had to appear to be the perfect family. I had to have good grades and be good at sport. I had to be perfect, I had to pretend. I found a way to do that. I wore a mask, pretended everything was fine even though half the time I was falling to pieces. I just blew one day, rebelled, became too much to handle and I got sent to Dalton. I could drop the mask there. Nobody judged, nobody cared how high I scored in my biology exam or how far I could throw a football and it felt so good."

Rachel listened to Ethan speak, something throbbed in her chest when he spoke pain in his voice and eyes. She felt his hand tighten around hers and all she could do was squeeze back.

"I'm telling you this because you're doing the exact same thing I did. You're hiding behind some mask because you're scared and I know how long it will take for you to drop it completely but please don't do that with me. You can trust me Rachel" He stopped and turned around grabbing both her hands in his while he spoke. He looked her straight in the eye and Rachel felt a shiver pass down her spine at the intensity of his eyes.

"I just…. I'm scared Ethan" She whispered, a lone tear coursing down her cheek.

"I know" he replied wrapping his arms around her, "I know".

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Since I won't posting for a bit I figured I'd give ye another chapter. Now this is only short but it has some Puckleberry friendship and some light Ethan/Rachel interaction. Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. :)**

* * *

"I thought you had my back Berry" Puck questioned as he walked Rachel down the hall towards the choir room. She realised he had gotten extremely protective since the whole Finn/Slushie scenario. It was sweet but could be slightly annoying at times.

"I do" Rachel replied looking over at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Then what's this?" He asked pulling at the sleeve of Ethan's sweatshirt which he had given to her last week.

"This is a sweatshirt. It's worn for warmth and protection" She stated slowly like she was talking to a two year old. She looked over to see him throwing her a fake glare though there was a proud smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh, you are so funny" He drawled sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try" Rachel smiled sweetly watching as he tired to smother another smirk. She was grateful for moments like these with him, when they could just banter, he wasn't over-protective and didn't feel the need to treat her like a piece of glass. Though she was extremely grateful, no jocks or cheerio's dared approach.

"I guess it belongs to that Evan guy" He stated purposely getting the name wrong.

"Ethan" Rachel sighed through a small smile graced her lips.

"Whatever. Anyway, if he so much as steps an inch outta line, you'll tell me right?" Rachel looked at him to see a totally serious look cover his face and her heart warmed slightly when she realised she really was like a little sister to him, "Cause I won't hesitate to kick his ass" and the warm feeling was gone.

"You will be kicking no one's behind. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the sentiment but Ethan has been nothing but a total sweetheart" Rachel knew Ethan could most likely take Noah but she hated to think of the two of them fighting.

"Come on B, you won't let me kick anyone's ass. I'm bored" He whined causing Rachel to let out a light laugh.

"Well do something productive. Like, I don't know, your homework?" She teased him knocking her shoulder against his arm.

"I've got that covered" He tossed a cheeky smile at her. She realised they had reached the choir room but simply took a seat next to him continuing their conversation.

"Who did you pay this time?" Rachel asked a sigh in her tone as she looked around the choir room. Everyone except Mr. Schue and Finn seemed to be here.

"Hey! I resent that. I….. paid some random nerd" He admitted mumbling the latter half of the sentence.

"Thought so" Rachel sing-songed. The conversation ended when Mr. Schue entered the classroom and began speaking.

"Alright guys, so I thought we could do this weeks assignment on duets. I will assign everyone a partner and they will have two days to put together a song" Rachel sunk in her chair and crossed her fingers praying to be paired with someone she liked.

"Rachel and…..Mercedes" Rachel let out a huge sigh of relief so grateful she had been paired with her. She turned to Mercedes and flashed her a smile.

…~~…

"Hey" Rachel tried to calm herself after her heart rate had doubled when she saw Ethan's name pop up on her phone. She was currently sitting at a lunch table with Noah, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie.

"Darlin'. How are you feelin' on this fine day?" Ethan's smooth voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" A light smile pulled at her lips.

"It's Friday and it also seems I have a new fan" She heard the cockiness practically oozing from Ethan.

"What?" She questioned a slight laugh in her voice.

"Correct if I'm wrong but I have been informed you are currently wearing my Football sweatshirt" She felt her cheeks heat red and threw Mercedes a glare across the table who instantly raised her hands and gave Rachel a devious smirk.

"Well, Mr. Delaware I guess you have a very good reason to be in a good mood so" Rachel teased lightly figuring playing along who save herself further embarrassment.

"Well, Miss Berry I know all fan's want to see the person they support in action so I would like to invite you to a football game this weekend" Rachel tried to keep from squealing like an idiot when she heard his offer.

"Why Mr. Delaware it would be a pleasure"

"Excellent I shall contact you with details later" Rachel chuckled as she listened to him, "Goodbye Darlin'."

"Goodbye Ethan" She giggled before she ended the call.

"Ooooh…. Somebody has a crush" Mercedes and Tina sing-songed.

"Shut up" Rachel muttered lowering her head as her cheeks flared red but in her head she was coming to terms with the fact that maybe she did.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm Back! You miss me? Lol. Anyway since I have not updated in awhile I tried to make this long. When I started this chapter I had a set plan of exactly what I wanted to happen but it decided it wanted to go in a totally diffrent direction. I quite like the direction though. I was in a Klainey mood (is that even a word?). Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

Rachel breathed in the cool, fresh air. It soothed her lungs and spread through her body calming her. She loved the fresh morning air whipping against her face, it was tranquil and peaceful. It made her feel calmer than she had been in awhile. Her life had been pretty hectic lately. Kurt leaving, breaking up with Finn, pretty much having a meltdown and meeting Ethan.

That last one had stuck with her. Ethan was a force. They had just met but she felt she could be herself with him. He was the kind of person who had a natural charisma about them. When they came into a room they were the person you noticed and smiled at. They were also the kind that smiled back. He had her back lately, being a rock for her, regardless of the situation.

She pulled her hat down further over her ears. Ethan was the reason she was currently standing outside the local coffee shop around the corner from her house, holding two coffees and waiting for Kurt. When he had found out Ethan asked her to Daltons latest football game, he demanded a shopping trip. Which she didn't really understand because this was only a football game. She had planned on just buying a t-shirt at the event. But this was Kurt and denying Kurt a chance to shop never ended good, but then again shopping with him never really ended well either.

All her arguments rendered useless when Kurt pulled up at the side walk and honked his horn. Rachel scurried over to the car being careful not to fall. She pulled open the door and closed her eyes for a moment when the heat wafting out of the car eloped her.

"Come on, crazy. I'm getting cold" Kurt's voice made her realise what she was doing and she quickly got into the car blushing. She handed him his cup of coffee which he took gratefully chugging on the contents as he had probably not had any yet. She smiled back sleepy as he flashed her a bright grin.

"You're insane. It's only nine am and although I love getting up early, shopping this early should be a crime against nature." Kurt just ignored her happily humming along to the radio.

Rachel just let out a sigh and brought her to cup to her lips. She took a long sip and felt the coffee warm her slightly while it woke her up. She turned her head to the window and looked at the blurry landscape. It looked more like December than September but Rachel liked it that way. Winter had always been her favourite season. It was a time to wear warm clothes and watch Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate in front of a fire. She had wanted to do that with Finn this year but they were over now. She figured she could do it with Kurt maybe, have some bonding time and invite Blaine, though she hadn't really got the chance to talk to him he appeared to be undeniably sweet and he was taking care of Kurt, she owed him too. Ethan could come too if he wanted. Truthfully she'd love if he came.

"Beautiful" Rachel whispered looking at the window now taking in every small detail.

"Yeah, I always love a Christmassy atmosphere" Kurt spoke flashing her a smile as he quickly looked over at her, "But that's not getting you out of discussing what you'll be wearing to the game".

"Kurt" She moaned dragging it out, "It's just a football game. I'm pretty sure Ethan doesn't care what I wear"

"Ethan may not but I do." Kurt looked over at her with a look in his eyes and she realised there was no point arguing it was just dragging out the inevitably.

"Fine but can we at least keep it within my comfort level." Rachel sunk down in the chair thinking about the last time Kurt gave her a make-over.

"Of course Rach" Kurt patted her hand lightly, "as long as it's not hideous."

…~~…

"Ughhh….Come on Kurt, this has got to be the fifteenth thing I've tried on" Rachel complained as she stood in a small changing cubicle surrounded by clothes. They had been at this for the last three hours and it was beginning to get annoying. She had tried on several things she liked but Kurt disagreed every time, saying she needed something that said wow. She didn't want wow she wanted food and drink and rest. She was expected to go to a football game tonight and cheer and be excited but there was no way that was happening unless she got out of here soon.

"I have the perfect outfit" Kurt squealed throwing a hand full of clothes over the dressing room door and onto Rachel.

Letting out a sign she picked up the clothes and examined them. There was a pair of navy blue denim shorts, a navy blue short sleeved t-shirt with a red '18' on it and last a pair of navy and red converse. Rachel liked them but there was no coat, she would freeze.

"Kurt, I love them but no coat? I'll freeze" Rachel shouted out over the door.

"Don't worry that won't be a problem" Kurt replied and Rachel could just hear his smirk.

Rachel simply let the subject drop knowing she wouldn't get and answer. She picked up the outfit and opened the door. She walked past Kurt and headed up to the cashier. She handed the items over and bought them using her fathers credit card. She could feel Kurt standing just behind her, still smirking.

"Alright, now that we have the clothes, can we please get something to eat?" Rachel used her puppy dog eyes at Kurt knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse. She had been told time and time again that they were very persuasive.

They headed towards a little café and took a seat. The warm air surrounded her like a comforting blanket eloping her in it's warmth. The café was sort of quaint, not a place you'd visit often, nobody from school would come here. It was decorated in warm reds with plush chairs and cherry wood tables. They both ordered coffee and a sandwich. They ate and conversed, catching up on all the latest gossip that didn't involve them.

A light strum of a guitar stopped their conversation.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on.._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.._

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down.._

_Downnn… _

Rachel watched Kurt's eyes widen in shock and his head spun to the make shift stage at the back of the room. Sitting on the stage singing and strumming the guitar was a guy wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, his dark curly hair was a mess on top of his head and he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and he looked extremely familiar.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever…._

Rachel looked back to Kurt to see him still staring open mouthed and wide eyed at the guy on the stage. She looked back at the guy on the stage again and realised who it was.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel questioned eyes wide looking at Kurt who simply nodded his head dumbly, "He's amazing" She breathed out.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Rachel looked at Kurt to see him stare at Blaine adoringly. She knew this was good for him he had fallen for a guy who clearly liked him back but they both seemed blind to that fact.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Blaine was amazingly talented, if this was just one Warbler she'd hate to think of them as a whole especially with the small but fantastic bit of vocals she'd heard from Ethan and Kurt's already magical voice. New Directions had some fierce competition.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tights jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

Blaine hadn't noticed they were in the crowd yet but Rachel could tell he put every bit of himself into his performance, something New Directions had yet to grasp.

_Yeaaaahhhhh..._

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm livin' a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_No..._

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back..._

Rachel, Kurt and everyone else in the café broke out into enthusiastic applause as Blaine smiled brightly and thanked everyone before heading off stage. Kurt turned back to Rachel a bright grin now replacing his shocked expression. She could see a sort of pleading in his eyes and let out a laugh.

"Go" She nodded her head in the direction of the stage where Blaine most likely was. He didn't have to be told twice as he sprung up out of the chair and hurried back there. She watched as Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder while he was putting his guitar in its case. She saw Blaine spin around, his face adapting a look of utter shock when he saw Kurt. She watched them talk to each other and realised she had to get them together.

* * *

**Review=Love.**

**P.s. The song used is a version of Darren singing in Teenage Dream live. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Okay so I have major tests for the next two weeks so updates will not be happening as often as usual. Sorry! I want to give a shoutout to some people, first to everyone who has reviewed you're all amzing i wish I could mention you all but I can't. I am going to mention some people who left reviews that brought a ridiclous smile to my face: colorguard17, Bella1992, TheFullllse, Krystian, ..along, tomfeltonlover1991, Notjustanotherperson, Kate7148, seacat03, Juliet Hummel-Anderson and Supermegafoxyawesomehot7. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was official, Rachel Berry would die of frost bite. She always thought she would live to at least see her first Tony but no, thanks to Kurt and his damn shopping tastes she was going to die, right now, without even getting to say goodbye. It sucked.

She was currently standing on the pavement outside her house with her arms wrapped around her self, trying to preserve as much body heat as possible. She had considered changing into something much warmer but Kurt was not someone you messed with no matter how innocent he looked. She planned on giving it to him though when he picked her up, and she expected something warm as he said not to worry, she guessed it was something from Ethan.

Ethan. That boy was going to get it too. He was the one who invited her in the first place. Idiot, all his fault. He sucked. And that was probably the most lies she had told in the space of three seconds because he meant no harm inviting her, he had obviously not realised Kurt's reaction. Kurt was slightly insane but she loved him. In al honesty, Ethan would probably flash her that crooked smile that brought out that cute dimple and she would become a puddle of goo on the floor. Stupid boy and his stupid magic powers over her.

Rachel was shook out of her thoughts by Kurt's car pulling up at the curb in front of her. She marched forward and pulled the door open sharply. She began talking as she climbed into the car, starting on a lecture she planned to last the whole way to Dalton.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into buying these clothes. I'm absolutely freezing! You're insane! No, I'm insane! God, look at my legs! These shorts are… well….short!" She raised her tan leg pointing her hand at it. She was about to continue when she heard a sound of confusion from the drivers seat and a wolf whistle or two from the back. She spun her head to the drivers seat and let out a sound of confusion herself because sitting in the drivers seat staring at her was a extremely confused Blaine.

"Um….You look nice?" Blaine offered, it came out more as a question than a statement. Rachel started at him for a moment before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry….It's just…..you're clueless" She replied still giggling but jumped in shock when she heard another seat of manly laughter ring out from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw two boys sitting there, wrapped up nicely in Daltons colours.

"Hi?" She questioned her eyes roaming over the two boys trying to place them.

"Oh, right. Rachel, this is David and Wes" Blaine spoke finally driving. Rachel who smiled at the boys who each respectively raised their hands when their names were called.

"So, you're the infamous David and Wes?" Rachel had heard a lot of stories about them. They seemed like the rambunctious, troubling making type but from what she was told they were extremely loyal and would always have your back.

"And you're Rachel. Singer extraordinaire, psycho diva girl with a thing for sweaters with animals on them" Wes and David both spoke at the same time smirks plastered across their faces.

"You know, I've never seen anyone do the foxtrot so well before." Rachel smiled sweetly at both boys whose face contorted in horror at the mention of the two of them dancing.

"I think we'll get along just fine" Blaine spoke smirking at her.

Rachel simply smiled before turning and looking out the window. She felt butterflies in her stomach and blocked out the conversation between Blaine, Wes and David while she tried to calm herself. This was only a football game, there was no need for her to freak out. She had been invited, by a friend, to a football game. No big deal. Right?

She knew she needed to tone down the inner monologue. Thoughts were flashing through her head at a hundred miles an hour and tonight was a night to just let it all go and relax and have some fun.

"So Rachel, how come you're not wearing Etha-" David stopped talking suddenly and let out a painful moan. She turned her head to see David rubbing his shin and glaring at Wes, who was whistling much too innocently.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked smiling at Blaine.

"Hmm….Probably not" He replied after looking at his friends through the mirror for a moment.

…~~…

"Oh My God! I love this song!" Wes squealed leaning over the front of the car to turn the volume up. Rachel watched while Wes started singing along at the top of his lungs.

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are _

Rachel couldn't help put laugh as David soon joined in, both boys singing along and doing some risky moves. It seemed to be contagious though as Blaine started hitting his hands against the steering wheel and joined in. Rachel opened her mouth and belted it out along with the guys. For once she didn't care about hitting the notes or getting the perfect pitch. This was just having fun and messing around.

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are! _

The song was true. Tonight was about being dumb and silly and carefree. To act like a normal teenager and just have some fun.

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

The song ended and they all quickly dissolved into fits of laughter. Blaine pulled over, afraid he would crash the car while they got it all out of their systems.

"You guys are awesome!" Rachel spoke gasping for breath.

"Hell yeah we are!" Wes and David replied at the same time giving each other high fives.

…~~…

All the joking around in the car had made Rachel forget about the butterflies but they came back full force the minute she stepped through the ornate front doors of Dalton Academy. She was very upset the last time she was here and never really got to take it all in. But it was amazing, it was like something straight out of a story, very Hogwart-esque.

"You lost?" A voice shook her out of her thoughts and she turned around to come face to face with just the person she was looking for.

"Ethan" She breathed out a goofy smile covering her face. Her eyes looked over him and she noticed he was wearing a track pants and a navy blue football jersey with a red 18 on it.

"Hello" He smiled that crooked grin that just wanted to make her dissolve into a puddle on the floor, "I have something for you". It was just then she noticed his hands holding something behind his back and berated herself for being for being so inattentive.

"No peaking" He smirked at her as she tried to look over his extremely tall shoulders. She pouted looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"You, Rachel Berry, will be the death of me" Ethan muttered as he took his hands from behind in his back.

Rachel was ready with a quick retort but it died on her tongue when she saw what was in Ethan's hands. The jacket was a soft navy material, it had a big, red 'D' on the front of it. Across the back 'Delaware' and the number 18 were stitched on.

"Ethan, this is your lettermen jacket" Rachel spoke slowly her mind barely wrapping round the concept.

"I know, I want you to wear it." Rachel looked down at the jacket in his hands and felt tears prick at her eyes. No one had ever given her their lettermen before, not even Finn. This was huge to her, Ethan asking her this meant a lot. She wasn't usually the girl that got the normal high school experience but here she was with a boy offering her his lettermen, it had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her.

"Are you crying? Damnit, I knew this was a bad idea. I should've have done this, I'm an idiot." Rachel leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, she lingered for a moment before pulling away and smiling at him. He seemed dazed for a moment but smiled brightly back at her.

"So, do I have to put it on myself?" She questioned jokingly pointing towards the jacket but Ethan being the Southern gentleman he was, helped her put it on.

The jacket was ridiculously big on her but she loved it, she didn't care if she looked like an idiot.

"You look cute" Ethan drawled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her outside.

"Thank you and please since I'm wearing your jacket, don't lose" She teased him lightly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You have not seen anything yet" Ethan spoke walking out the door and heading in the direction of Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David. The latter two were making cat calls and wolf whistles. She noticed that both boys were also wearing football jerseys.

…~~…

Rachel stood in the stands with Kurt and Blaine watching with nervous eyes as the games was coming to its last leg. There was only a few minutes left on the clock and the teams were neck 'n' neck. Rachel knew her throat would be killing her tomorrow form all the screaming but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Ethan was Quarterback and the game was resting on his strong, tan, handsome shoulders. Handsome?

Rachel was shook out of her thoughts by the referee calling the game back into play. She watched as the teams stepped up to the line. She couldn't watch, she closed her eyes. They quickly flew back open when she heard the bell signalling the end of the game go off. She looked over at Blaine and Kurt to see them hugging each other and jumping around madly. She looked back out onto the field to see all the Dalton players cheering and realised they had won. She joined in with the clapping and cheering but stopped dead when Ethan took off his helmet and pointed straight at her.

She was pretty sure her heart which was going at a hundred miles an hour stopped dead. She smiled brightly at him and it was then she admitted to herself that she had a huge crush on Ethan Delaware and she was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	14. Chapter 13

**First off, Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback on this story it is simply amazing and I love you all. I am in such an amazing mood and this is what it created. It's fluffly and cutesy and I was listening to my Disney playlist when I was Writing this so sorry if it's too fluffly but really can there ever be too much fluff? :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this [Longest yet :)]**

* * *

Rachel was standing outside the Dalton changing rooms wearing Ethan's lettermen jacket, Blaine's red and navy scarf, one navy glove belonging to Wes, one red glove belonging to David and a pair of navy and red leg warmers belonging to Kurt. (She wasn't sure were he had pulled them out of.) Combined with her outfit she felt like Daltons mascot. It seemed like everyone thought she was too, every football player that had come out of the locker room either high-fived or hugged her. Well, at least she wasn't cold anymore.

She had sent Kurt and Blaine to go save a place in the on-campus coffee place as it was bound it fill out soon. Those boys were just too cute, they must be blind not to see the obvious chemistry. She didn't really know Blaine yet and Kurt was…well….Kurt. She'd need inside help someone from Dalton to keep an eye out for Kurt and Blaine when she couldn't. She couldn't ask Ethan, she'd need someone mischievous, someone with eyes and ears everywhere. She knew just the who to ask.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a set of arms wrapped around her middle and picked her off the ground, spinning her around. She let out a squeal and began to scream bloody murder then realised she knew that laugh.

"Ethan Delaware you put me down right now or I'll make it so you can never procreate!" The laughter suddenly stopped and she felt her feet touch and ground again though the hands never left her waist. She turned in his arms and looked up at his scared face and smirked.

"You were amazing out there!" She smiled brightly now squeezing him into a hug. She heard him say a muffled 'Thank you' into her hair. She pulled back after a moment and smiled at him. She watched his eyes drift down to her chest region and watched with a raised eyebrow as he smirked still staring. He wasn't looking there right? This was Ethan, he wouldn't….but he still was. She looked down and noticed he was looking at her clothes. She had once again over reacted.

"No offence but what are you wearing?" He asked laughter in his tone.

"I was cold and people here are nice" Rachel offered smiling, "Now come on, Kurt and Blaine are waiting for us at the coffee place" Rachel grabbed his arm and began pulling him along. She looked back at him and realised this was the first time she had seen him out of his uniform. She let her eyes roam over him as she took in his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black straight leg jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt which did nothing to hide his obvious muscle, a green hoodie and a pair of green converse.

"See something you like?" Ethan asked smirking down at her.

"Yeah. I just love your shoes" Rachel replied smiling sweetly.

"Come on" Ethan sighed throwing his arm around her shoulder as she let out a low giggle.

…~~…

Rachel watched as every head turned when her and Ethan walked into the coffee shop. People called out congratulations' to Ethan from all around. A lot people also came up offering high fives and pats on the back. Rachel looked around trying to find Kurt and Blaine through the mass of bodies. She saw them sitting near the back at a small table leaning close and talking with four steaming cups of coffee in front of them. She grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him with her towards the table. She plopped down on the plush chair letting out a content sigh. She pulled off the gloves and scarf feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Hey guys" She smiled at Blaine and Kurt before leaning forward and grabbing her coffee cup. She stopped when it was halfway to her mouth, "Is this a quad ristretto iced venti whole milk organic, 3 pump vanilla, 2 pump cinnamon, dolce extra hot with foam and whipped cream upside down stirred latte?" She looked questioningly at Kurt.

"Yes and Blaine and the barista both almost had a heart attack when I ordered it" Kurt smiled clinking his cup against hers before raising it to his mouth. She looked over at Ethan to see him sitting there staring at her with utterly confused expression. He looked so cute.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I drink coffee, black, one sugar" He replied slightly dazed.

"I'll remember that for the next time we're having coffee" She smiled and nodded at him before turning her head to Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"You ask" Kurt whispered harshly.

"No you ask. She's your friend" Blaine replied.

"She's your friend too" Rachel watched their not quiet argument with amusement.

"You've know her longer" She looked over at Ethan who simply shrugged.

"Ask me what?" She watched as both boys froze and turned and smiled at her sweetly.

"Kurt would like to know if you would like to stay here tonight? At Dalton. With him. Like a sleepover" Blaine replied after Kurt elbowed him in the side.

"I'll have to ask my dad's but if the say okay why not?" Rachel smiled at Kurt while she was doing a victory dance on the inside.

"Don't worry I've already asked and they said yes. You just can't resist the Kurt Hummel charm" Kurt smiled charmingly making Blaine go dreamy-eyed. She saw him jump and looked over at Ethan.

"Did you just kick him?" She whispered harshly.

"He told me to" He replied leaning in.

"What? No he di-" Rachel tried to reply but was cut off by Ethan.

"He said if he went gaga-eyed make him stop and I couldn't just very well go 'Hey Blaine, stop drooling on Kurt'." Rachel lost her train of thought as Ethan's intense jade green eyes bore into hers. His eyes weren't just green there was little flecks of gold spread through out them. He really was beautiful.

Their eye contact was broke when Ethan jumped and let out quite a girly yelp. She looked over at Blaine to see him smirking at Ethan and she burst out laughing.

"Awww, is little Ethan-Wethan okay?" Blaine questioned in a baby voice with a slight pout on his lips. Rachel and Kurt both fell into laughter again as Ethan just glared at a smirking Blaine, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

…~~…

Rachel was currently standing in the bathroom of Kurt and Ethan's dorm room wearing a pair of Blaine's sweatpants and a t-shirt of Ethan's. Both items were huge on her but both were nice and comfortable and it was sweet for both guys to offer them. She walked out of the bathroom to see Blaine, Kurt, Ethan, Wes and David all sprawled across the couches and beds in similar attire.

"Aww, don't you just look so cute?" Wes cooed from his position half hanging off Ethan's bed. Rachel simply rolled her eyes ignoring the comment.

"So, what are we doing now?" Rachel asked glancing around the room.

"You any good at video games?" David replied smirking.

…~~…

"Dudeeee. She kicked your ass!" David said laughing as Rachel once again killed Wes' player on Call of Duty.

"But…But…I'm the king of COD. I can't have lost to a girl!" Rachel laughed as Wes sunk down into his seat a look of despair on his face.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked as Blaine tried to console Wes with his favourite candy- Redvines.

"Noah, the guy who threatened you, loves this game and taught me how to play" Rachel explained as a shocked Blaine walked away from Wes.

"He doesn't want any Redvines. You are a legend." Blaine whispered lowly looking at Rachel.

"Is it really that big of a deal" She asked slightly shocked at Wes who was rolling on the floor moping.

"Yes!" Was the unanimous reply from everyone in the room.

"You guys can go. I'll play with him and he can beat me. He'll be okay then." David spoke looking at his distraught friend. Rachel just followed everyone towards the door. Rachel wondered where they were going as the went the total opposite direction from Kurt's room.

"Two questions; Where are we going? And How am I even aloud to stay here?" She had been wondering about the second question for awhile but was too occupied to ask.

"Well, first off we are going to Blaine's room because that boy has more movies than Netflix and two if a student it behaved extremely well and keeps good grades they get certain privileges a.k.a they're special someone's staying over" Kurt answered as they stopped in front of the last door on the hall.

"And what, I'm your special someone?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"No silly, you're Ethan's special someone" Kurt giggled while heading over with Blaine to a huge bookcase packed with DVD's, CD's and books. She froze up slightly when Kurt said that. She was Ethan's special someone?

"Oh…My….God" Rachel breathed as she traced her hand lightly over a row of DVD's, "Are these all Disney movies?" She asked looking at Blaine who nodded proudly in response. She squealed and rushed over wrapping her arms around Blaine, who laughed and returned the hug.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Rachel jokingly asked.

"He's gay" Kurt deadpanned.

"So, we can still get married. You can be his mistress/mister. Oh, whatever" Rachel smiled when she saw Kurt go beat red at her comment. She let go of Blaine and looked around the room with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please watch one?" She begged pouting. She let out another squeal when Blaine swept his arm towards the DVD's. She rushed over looking at all the titles and plucked out her favourites. She was trying to pick which one to watch when she felt someone beside her. She looked to her side and saw Ethan standing there smiling at her.

"You like Disney movies?" She smiled back motioning to the movies in her hand.

"I've got my own little stash of my favourites in my room" He smiled charmingly and she wondered could he get any better.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked pointing to the DVD's in her hand.

"Beauty and the Beast. I mean who doesn't like it" Ethan plucked the DVD out of her hand and held his hand out to her. She took it lightly as he led her back to his room a embarrassed Kurt and happy Blaine trailing behind. She plopped down on the couch as Ethan hooked the TV up. She put her feet up on the rest of the couch forcing Blaine and Kurt to share the smaller couch together. She smiled at Ethan when he sat down wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The movie started and she fell straight into the story, singing along, laughing and crying at the appropriate times. About halfway through the movie she ended up leaning her head against Ethan's shoulder, one arm placed on his heart and his head laying on top of hers, his arm also around her shoulders. She looked over at Kurt and Blaine and nearly squealed at their cuteness. Kurt's head was resting against Blaine's chest and he was all curled up into him. Both of Blaine's arm were around Kurt holding him close. Both had a small, content smile playing at their lips. She smiled sleepily at them her own eyelids getting heavy. She let out a content sigh, snuggling closer to Ethan before she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift asleep.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow...I can't even...just wow. You guys...the reviews...the feedback...you are all so amazing!...Thank you so much... I'm actually speechless...So here's the next chapter. This is for you guys...Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel sunk further down into the warmth. She wasn't sure where she was but it was warm and extremely comfortable. She did wonder though why her pillow was moving, it never did that before. And it smelled really good, like vanilla, soap and Ethan….. Dalton. That's were she was. She went to see Ethan play in the game, then she had coffee with him, Kurt and Blaine, she beat Wes at COD, proposed to Blaine and fell asleep watching Beauty and the Beast. Her eyes quickly snapped open when she realised her pillow wasn't really a pillow, it was Ethan.

She was on top of him there bodies pressed together, her head was laying on his chest and his arms were around her. Their legs were tangled together and there was a blanket thrown over them. She moved slightly and Ethan's sleepy eyes flashed open. She stopped moving and smiled at him.

"Hey" He smiled back sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you" They both kept their voices low aware that Kurt and Blaine were still sleeping a few feet away.

"It's fine. I usually do laps in the morning anyway" She was amazed that she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. It was just really natural with Ethan. It was never like this, at least not for her. She wasn't that girl.

"We should probably get up" She moved off him and stood up stretching. She missed his warmth and wanted to just crawl back in but she knew she couldn't. She looked over to Kurt and Blaine but they weren't there. Seeing a piece of paper lying on the couch she picked it up and began to read it aloud.

_Good Morning Lovebirds,_

_After Blaine and I woke up and I nearly died of embarrassment because of our positions we decided to go get breakfast. When you have made yourselves presentable (Ethan!) please meet us at the coffee shop. And Rachel please don't read this aloud._

_Tout Mon Amour, _

_Kurt…..and Blaine xx_

"Oops" Rachel muttered listening to Ethan laugh, "Come on, you heard him. Get up and take a shower" She pulled the blanket off of him and ignored his sounds of protest.

"Do you want me to go get Kurt?" She asked looking down at him hands on her hips. She didn't think it was possible to move that fast but she watched Ethan fly around the room picking up seamlessly random things before approaching the bathroom.

"Give me twenty minutes" He stated before closing the door behind him.

Rachel fell back onto the couch laughing. She pulled the blanket up around her again and closed her eyes burying herself in the warmth and smell of it. She thought back to how Kurt and Blaine had acted last night and felt a wistful smile cross her face. They were amazingly sweet together but she knew Kurt was afraid, he went through some rough stuff with Finn and Karofsky, and now held his heart a lot closer. Blaine is good for him, he had his back when no-one else even realised what was going on and for that she was grateful. Kurt was the strong one and if he had fallen apart to her she wouldn't have know what to do but Blaine had picked up the pieces and put them back together. Some were missing but Blaine and Dalton began to fill those holes, she just hoped she was still there.

"You okay? You've got your 'I'm going to stare dramatically into the distance thinking about dramatic things' face on." She looked up quickly at Ethan's voice to see him rubbing a towel through his hair.

"I have faces?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. He was paying that much attention to her?

"Sometimes, but don't worry everyone does. So, what are you thinking about?" He plopped down next to her causing her to topple over straight into his lap.

"You could have just asked" He said sarcastically, smirking down at her.

"Do you think Kurt and Blaine should date?" Her hand quickly flew to her mouth when she realised what she said. She had the terrible habit of talking before she thought.

"Even Stevie Wonder could see their chemistry" Rachel looked at him questioningly before falling into a fit of giggles.

"You're so odd" She laughed.

"Oh! I'm odd? We'll see about that." Rachel let out a squeal as his fingers started to tickle her stomach. She gasped in breaths trying to stop laughing. She squirmed trying to get away from his fingers but it was no use.

"Ethan! Stop! Pleaseeeee! Ahh!" She heard him laugh as he continued to tickle her.

"Say I'm not odd!"

"Okay, you're not odd!" Her laughter started to slow as he stopped tickling her. She gulped in air trying to catch her breath, "You suck!" She gasped out rolling off his lap and onto her feet.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" She asked looking at him shyly.

"Sure, I'll leave some clothes outside the door for you" Before she could question what he meant he was gone.

…~~…

She looked in the mirror one last time, looking over her outfit. Ethan had, as he promised, left a pile of clothes outside the room. She guessed they belonged to Kurt and/or Blaine. She had went through the pile a few times before she settled on something to wear. She had settled on a pair of light skinny jeans, a band tee and a blazer. They were all slightly big but just enough so she could pull off the 'boyfriend' look. She grabbed Blaine's scarf and headed out the door where she knew Ethan would be waiting.

"Nice" He complemented his eyes roaming over her figure, "Kurt will be proud".

Rachel smiled crookedly at him as they walked side by side down Dalton's main stair case. The place was surprisingly quite and empty for a Sunday morning. They passed the some students who offered them a warm smile. They once again made there way to the coffee shop. Rachel smiled at Ethan as he held the door open for her and swept his arm forward. She looked around for Blaine and Kurt as they approached the counter and saw them sitting at the same table as last night.

"Hi. Can I get a quad ristretto iced venti whole milk organic, 3 pump vanilla, 2 pump cinnamon, dolce extra hot with foam and whipped cream upside down stirred latte and a black coffee. Thanks" Rachel watched in shock as Ethan ordered her drink perfectly and smiled apologetically at the horror struck barista.

"You know my coffee order?" She looked at him shock clearly written across her face.

"Of course, I mean you know mine right?" He smiled at her sweetly.

"Yours is a black coffee, one sugar" She replied slowly as if talking to an infant.

"See." Was all he said before he turned back to the barista and paid. He grabbed the cups and started to head towards the table while Rachel followed confusedly behind.

"Hey" Rachel smiled at Kurt and Blaine while sitting down, "You haven't been waiting too long have you?".

"No, about thirty minutes" Kurt smiled at her after he checked his watch.

"Aerosmith, a classic" Blaine smiled and gestured to her top.

"This is yours?" She questioned looking down at said top and realising it was too small for Ethan and Kurt wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"I must say I'm proud" Kurt spoke smiling at her before Blaine had the chance to reply, "You worked with limited resources and have created quite a fabulous outfit under the circumstances".

"Thank you" She smiled genuinely. This was the first real, nice comment Kurt had given her on one of her outfits. Well, technically it wasn't hers. She jumped slightly when 'Defying Gravity' started playing. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly looked at the caller I.D. She sighed and offered the boys an apologetic smile before answering.

"…Hello" She hesitated slightly.

"_Rachel. Thank God! Do you know how worried I was about you? You don't call or text, just pretty much disappear off the face of the earth. I thought you were in an accident or got kidnapped or murdered!" _Rachel let out a chuckle as she listened to him ramble.

"_Rachel Barbara Berry! I am worried sick about you and you're laughing at me! You are horrible! Just horrible!"_ Rachel's laugh got stronger as she listened to him continue to rant.

"Noah, deep breath. In and out. In and out." She listened to him take a deep breath and smiled, "Good, you calm now?".

"_Yes…" _he answered begrudgingly.

"Alright, I'm going to explain everything to you and you promise not to freak out?"

"_I promise"_

"Okay. So, last night I went to see a Dalton football game and Kurt wanted me to stay and have a sleepover. So I did" Rachel sucked in a breath waiting for the explosion.

"_You slept overnight in an all boys school?" _Noah questioned in a deadly calm voice.

"Yeah" Rachel breathed out looking at Blaine, Kurt and Ethan's curious faces.

"_Where's the school?"_

"No! You are not beating anybody up!" Rachel leaned forward in her seat knowing he was deadly serious.

"_Rachel!" _He whined.

"Look Noah I appreciate it but these guys are my friends and I refuse to let any of you get hurt" She talked softly knowing he was just looking out for her and he had her best interests at heart.

"I'll get one of the guys to drop me down and we can have our weekly COD match, which I will kill you in as I apparently defeated Daltons king of COD. You should be a piece of cake" She teased lightly knowing it would get the wanted effect.

"_Bring it Berry."_

"No problem Puckerman. I'll see you soon" Rachel giggled lightly as she spoke his hated surname.

"_See ya" _She tucked away her phone when the dial tone rang and the call ended.

"Sorry about that. Noah has the tendency to be over-protective" She looked around the table to see all boys just smile at her, "So, who wants to drop me home".

…~~…

They were all heading towards Kurt's car as he had offered to drive her home and Ethan and Blaine decided to tag along. They were in front of the car when Wes and David seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Hey!" Wes.

"Where are you guys going?" David.

"We're bringing Rachel home" Kurt replied smiling at the two over enthusiastic boys.

"Aww bye B" David said giving Rachel a hug.

"Next time you come back I demand a rematch" Wes also gave her a hug.

"Listen here's my number, call me when you get some free time so we can meet up for coffee. I have a little plan that I think you guys are going to want to be apart of" She whispered to them while passing them a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Kurt and Blaine?" David questioned smirking.

" 'Bout time" Wes smirked. She gave both boys one last hug before turning back to Blaine, Kurt and Ethan who looked slightly confused. She threw them a charming smile before she hopped into Kurt's car, plotting the possibilities of the plan.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanksto everyone who reviewed, the response to this story is unbelievable. I'm shocked. This chapter is shorter than the last but it has a lot going on and there's a slight cliffhanger! Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel walked in a slight daze to her front door, she opened it and gave one last wave at Noah while she watched his car pull away before stepping inside. She fell back against the door as the previous events hit her. She really had stayed at Dalton overnight. All that stuff really happened. She felt better then she had in a long time and repressed the girlish urge to squeal. She skipped down the hall humming a random tune under her breath as she headed towards the kitchen. She pulled out a glass and headed to the fridge. She let out a scream and turned around quickly when she heard a voice.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood" She dropped her tense position when she saw it was only Leroy, her daddy.

"Daddy, you scared me." She put a hand against her racing heart trying to slow it, "Where's dad?". She looked around notcing he wasn't there.

"He's just popped out to the shop real quick" He replied looking over his daughter.

"Daddy, how did you deal with the bullying?" Rachel asked meekly looking at her feet knowing her eyes would give too much away.

"I had my friends and your dad. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have him" she watched as a soft smile crossed his face and felt her eyes stinging, "Rachel, sweetie, whats wrong?".

"I just really missed you" She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him taking in the comforting and familiar embrace.

"We were only gone for one week" He chuckled hugging her back.

"I just missed you" she sighed hugging him tighter before letting go, "No, if you'll excuse me I would like to take a shower and sleep. Its kind of late." She yawned lightly feeling the days events now.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you" He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too" she whispered heading up the stairs and thinking about her own bullies.

…~~…

She was just having a lazy Sunday when Wes and David called asking if she was free now. She quickly agreed and got dressed before heading to some coffee shop they had given her directions to. She pulled up at the small building, it looked like a sort of old time library and she immediately fell in love with it. She walked inside to see it was a old library that had been converted into a coffee shop.

Books shelves were placed seemingly at random around holding all the great classics, she noticed as she passed by them. The chairs were old red leather and the tables looked antique. The huge fire was the only source of light in the room and soft jazz played lowly throughout the hidden speakers. She ordered her coffee and took a seat realizing Wes and David hadn't arrived yet. She continued to admire the place until the bell chimed and she looked towards the door to see Wes and David standing there. She waved them over and watched as Wes approached and David headed towards the counter to get their drinks.

"Hi" She smiled standing up and giving Wes a hug before sitting back down with Wes who collapsed into his seat.

"So, I suppose you like it here?" Questioned an approaching David holding his and Wes' drink.

"It's amazing. How did you find it?" she again looked around the room taking in its beauty.

"You can thank dear old Blaine for that. This place is his favoruite" Wes smiled taking a gulp of his drink.

"So, about this plan you have?" David asked smirking at her.

"Well, it's not exactly a full scale plan yet but I want to help get them together. It's going to take awhile and a lot of tricks because those boys are going to hold off until they're practically exploding. They're in so much denial."Wes and David nodded along in agreement.

"And then when you see them together they're so cutesy it's almost sickening" Wes added.

"To be precise I need you guys to be my eyes and ears at Dalton. We can catch up here weekly were we can plan." She looked at both boys who were smirking deviously.

"So, how about for now we observe them and meet up here next week where we can give you the lowdown and organise our first action" David suggested slightly more controlled than Wes, who was beaming at the thought.

"All right! Operation Klaine is on!" Wes exclaimed enthusiastically.

…~~…

Rachel had been so busy the past week that she was pretty much always on the go, which meant she had no encounters with Santana or Finn besides Glee club but nothing was said in the presence of Mr. Schue. She knew it wouldn't last long though, Santana had yet to get back at her for their fight in the hallway. She wasn't looking forward to it and tried to stay as far away from her as possible.

Finn and Santana were the school's new power couple. She had seen them in the halls, laughing at and teasing whoever they felt was below them. She expected it out of Santana, she had been doing it since Rachel first came here but Finn was a surprise. She expected more from him, she would have thought his time in glee club would have shown him how bad the bullying effected people. But he threw slushies and tore kids down for no other reason than being bored. He still had glee though maybe they could show him using song that what he's doing is wrong.

She was headed to glee now, it was there Wenesday after school practise. She planned on bringing up the issue if Finn wasn't there, he was usually the last there with football practise beforehand anyway. She walked into the choir room to see everyone but Finn, Santana and Mr. Schue there. She smiled at Mercedes who gestured to an open seat between her and Noah.

"Hey guys" She sat down and smiled brightly at both of them.

"How was the game?" Mercedes asked teasingly causing a dark look to cross Noah's face.

"We've talked about this" Rachel said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I apologize. I promise I'll try my best not to interfere, even though I'm only looking out for you because if I do I'm taking away your chance of growing as a person" Noah sighed grumbling out what sounded like a well rehearsed speech.

"Good boy" she teased patting his head.

"Watch the 'hawk, Berry" He ducked his head out under her arm smirking at her while reaching up to slick back his hair.

"Watch the mouth, Puckerman" Rachel had learned after awhile to be friends with Noah you had to be able to give it right back otherwise the conversation got old, quick.

"So, if you guys are done having your moment I would like details" Rachel offered a apologetic smile to Noah before describing her time in Dalton in detail, although leaving out certain, private moments.

She was about halfway through telling a laughing Mercedes about playing COD with Wes when the door to the choir room flew open and Santana sauntered in pulling a slightly nervous Finn behind her. The sound in the room fell to a quiet lull as Finn and Santana took the open seats directly in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked over at Noah to see his jaw and fist clenched, his whole body tense like he was about to pounce. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm letting him know she was okay. She saw Mercedes glare daggers at both Finn and Santana. She noticed nearly everyone was giving them some sort of a look except Brittney who was just humming and talking to Artie, slightly unaware of the situation.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Schue called out happily as he strolled into the room, "I was thinking this week we could look at-"

"Mr. Schue, Finn and I would like to make an announcement" Santana spoke rising up out of her seat pulling Finn with her and standing in the middle of the choir room.

"Oh God not another pregnant cheerio" Noah muttered leaning his head back. Rachel gave him a quick smirk before turning her head back towards the front and locking eyes with Santana.

"We're quitting glee club".

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Huge Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. They are so nice and sweet and I'm soooo happy you all love Ethan. On that note, someone reviewed and asked my what actor/singer/etc. I based Ethan on when I was thinking about his apperance and I actually have no idea. So, if anyone can draw him or tell me what actor/singer/etc. they think of when they picture Ethan pleasee let me know! **

**I also got a few reviews saying they missed Ethan in the last chapter but HE'S BACK! Enjoy!**

**P.S. _Bold_=Ethan and Rachel **_Italic=_**Rachel **_ Underlined= _**Ethan****  
**

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone processed what was just said, it didn't last long though and shouts and questions came from all directions.

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is some sort of joke right?"

"Sectionals is only two months away!" That last shout was from Mercedes and it caused the volume to rise again. Rachel sat gaping, her mind unable to form words while Santana stood smirking. Her eyes still locked on Rachel's.

"You're such a bitch!" This time silence accompanied the insult as everyone turned to look at a furious Quinn, "Are you really that petty, that jealous of Rachel that you're quitting glee and you're making Finn quit too?".

"I didn't make him do anything!" Santana stood toe to toe with Quinn as they glared at each other, "In fact, HE was the one that suggested it!".

"Bro…" Noah stood up as if to approach Finn.

"No. I'm sick of taking crap and being a loser. Glee club's doing that so I'm leaving" Finn stated easily as if talking about the weather.

"If you quit we can't go to sectionals and glee gets cancelled. Before you do this think about everything we've done for you. We had your back when Finn was pregnant, when you weren't that confident. Before Summer you were thanking Mr. Schue for being a father to you and now you're just walking away and bringing down glee with you" Everyone watched with bated breath as Finn stared at Noah.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as tension hung thick in the room. She stared waiting for some kind of response from Finn. She knew when he threw one last look around the room before turning and walking out the door that he was serious, it was over for him. Santana smirked at her one last time before sauntering out of the room to find Finn.

"Um, no practise today guys" Mr. Schue spoke in a soft, sad voice before turning and walking slowly out of the choir room. Rachel looked over to Noah who was just staring sadly at the door. She watched as he bowed his head and left the choir room she wanted to go after him but knew he needed time to cool down. She watched as most of the glee club filed slowly out of the room leaving her, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam.

"Thanks Quinn" She smiled softly at the blonde teenager who simply nodded her head and left with Sam.

"Is this a bad time?" Asked a hesitant voice from the doorway. Rachel looked towards the door to see Ethan standing there a slightly confused look on his face. She smiled and forgot everything for a moment as she headed over to him. He must have seen something on her face because he opened his arms as an indication and she fell into them. She grasped onto his forearms and hide her head in the crook of his neck as the events of the last few minutes finally hit her. He didn't ask any questions simply rubbed her back and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Promising everything would be okay, even though he didn't know what everything was and she couldn't help but believe him.

"I'm sorry" She murmured into the crook of his neck.

"Rachel, how many times do we have to go over this, it's okay. Just stop saying sorry" He laughed slightly.

"Sor-….What are you doing here?" she pulled back and looked up at him, "I mean not that I don't want you here…I just….I'm going to stop talking now".

"I'm here because I missed you" He laughed slightly pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Awwww" She looked quickly behind her and realised she had forgot about Mercedes, who was now slapping her hand over he mouth, "Sorry. I just totally ruined the moment".

"It's fine. I've been wanting to introduce you to each other anyway." Rachel smiled and grabbed Ethan's hand pulling him over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes Jones meet Ethan Delaware. He's Kurt's roommate at Dalton" Rachel smiled as Ethan kissed the back of Mercedes hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Ethan smiled politely bringing out the Dalton charm.

"Is he for real?" Mercedes questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Southern charm and all" Rachel smiled rolling her eyes.

"He's like a Disney prince" Mercedes teased.

"Oh, you should see him when he's really laying it on" Rachel laughed.

"So, are we going to continue standing here and ragging on me or are we going to meet up with Kurt and Blaine for food. Cause Blaine has no patience when he's hungry" Rachel smiled brightly at the thought of seeing both boys again.

"Wait, I'm coming?" Rachel saw Mercedes looked surprised at this.

"Of course. Don't you want to see Kurt?" She asked which caused Mercedes to squeal and began to pull her away, a laughing Ethan following.

…~~…

"Blaine must we do this again. Face it I'm never going to understand your infatuation with Katy Perry. I'm Gaga all the way" Rachel smiled as she watched them bicker lightly with each other. The odd shoulder brush or knee bump causing a light blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Good to see you haven't been converted to the dark side" Rachel set down in the inside, Ethan plopping down next to her, she smiled at Blaine as he laughed watching Kurt practically tackling Mercedes in a hug.

"I'm disappointed with you Rachel" Rachel frowned and saw Kurt and Mercedes, who had just sat down, look at Blaine strangely, "I mean, where's my ring?".

Rachel let out a laugh along with Ethan and Kurt as Blaine done the puppy dog eyes. She watched Kurt lean over and explain to Mercedes who smiled brightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blaine, she's all mine" Rachel blushed slightly as Ethan wrapped his arm around her, raising a challenging eyebrow at Blaine.

"Watch it Delaware" Blaine leaned across the table lightly threatening Ethan.

"Or what you'll smother me to death with your curls" Ethan drawled sarcastically. All the joking was gone from Blaine's face as he sunk down in his seat, pouting.

"You lost me?" Mercedes and Rachel chorused at the same time.

"Well, as I had the pleasure of seeing when you stayed over Rachel. Without an product in it Blaine's hair looks like an amazing fluffy cloud." She smirked when she saw a slightly dreamy look cross Kurt's face as he described Blaine's hair.

"So, are you guys ready for regional's?" Her face fell when Blaine asked the question, trying to change the topic. He meant no harm but it hurt to think about it, it was too soon. She felt Ethan's arm giving her a comforting squeeze and smiled sadly up at him.

"Did I say something?" Rachel shook her head and Blaine not wanting the boy to blame himself.

"I don't think we're going to regional's" Rachel felt herself tear up again when she heard Mercedes say that.

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" All boys spoke at once and Rachel wasn't sure who was saying what.

"Finn and Santana quit glee".

…

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kurt exploded and Rachel looked at him worriedly. She had seen him get angery before but nothing like this. He was practically foaming at the mouth. Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic.

"Kurt, please, people are staring" She whispered hurriedly trying to calm him. She watched him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths.

"I apologize but I'm still going to kill him" She smiled at him and thought she heard Ethan mutter 'Count me in'.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine questioned frowning softly.

"In all honestly, I have no idea. People aren't exactly queuing up to join" She smiled and put up a slight showface, this wasn't there problem to worry about.

"Take a walk with me?" Ethan whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Sure" She smiled looking up at his face. His eyes once again making her feel as if she were free-falling a hundred feet through air.

"Can you guys excuse us?" Ethan spoke raising up out of his seat pulling Rachel with him. After receiving nods all around he took Rachel's hand in his own and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel questioned as they walked through the mall.

"It's a surprise" She smiled at the mischievous twinkle in his eye. She relished they feeling of his hand surrounding hers. She realised they were walking to the music shop and felt excitement bubble in her stomach.

"I know singing cheers you up so…" Her eyes widened slightly as he took a tester guitar off it's stand, "Is it okay if I use this?" He asked the nearest employee. After receiving a nod he started to strum on it.

She let out a laugh when she realised what he was playing. She had been rambling to him about how much she adored this song for awhile now. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore _

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I've lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

She smiled at him as they walked around each other. He was right she felt her mood lighten and she it was amazing. He was amazing, his voice. She thought she would never hear someone who she thought would be a better vocal match with her than Finn but she was wrong. They're voices just seemed to blend together perfectly.

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm a little drunk**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I've lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

Right then nothing existed except her and Ethan. He was amazing and sweet and done this just to make her feel better. Nobody had done this before, sure she had friends and everything but nobody really went out of their way to make sure she was okay, she was happy. No-one really tried to look behind the mask.

_Whoa, whoa_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt**_

_**Than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now**_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

_Oh baby, I need you now._

And he didn't just try to look behind the mask, he just tore it straight down. She wasn't even sure she could use it around him. He was open and carefree and she was closed off and careful. They were opposites yet somehow they were amazing together. No arguing, nothing. It was refreshing.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a thunderous applause. She looked around to see everyone in the store clapping.

_Thank you, _she mouthed. His reply was to simply pull her into a hug. She felt all the tension leave her body and she just hugged him back, so thankful he was there today.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Huge thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites. **

**So, today I was listening to my I-Pod in the car and a song came on and I realised I now know how Ethan and Rachel will get together. But...It might not be for awhile. Sorry :) Also I saw SLS and died. I looooved the Mercedes/Kurt/Rachel friendship and Blaine and Kurt's coffee shop scence killed me. Chris and Darren are both such amazingly talented actors. And I'm rambling. Apologies.**

**Since Ethan was missing for the chapter before last I decided to make this chapter full of Delaberry(?) goodness. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You're crazy, you know that?" Rachel said smiling up at Ethan as they headed back to the diner. She couldn't believe they had just broke out into song, in the middle of a music shop, no less. It was spontaneous and crazy and not very like her. Everything was practised, prepared and perfected before she even thought about performing but he was all about living in the moment. It made her excited and nervous and she loved it. It brought out a side she didn't think she had. He brought out a person she didn't think she was.

"Well, if I ever saw the pot calling the kettle black" He looked down a her a smile playing at the corner of his lips and she had the strangest urge to just reach up and quickly brush her lips against his. They looked soft and she wondered how they would feel against hers. She turned away quickly trying to stop herself from heading down that road, at least not yet.

"I was kidding Rach" He chuckled and she could hear the slight nervousness in it. She needed to get it together, she couldn't let him think he had done something wrong just because of her stupid teenage hormones.

"I know, it was just pretty lame" She smirked at him and watched as he raised his eyebrows almost incredulously.

"I'll have you know that I have been, at times, called utterly hilarious" She giggled as he put on a snobbish face picking up a British accent which contrasted horribly with his southern accent.

"Stop, you sound ridiculous" Her giggles increased as he dropped the accent and he pouted at her.

"You're so mean to me today" She couldn't deny how cute he was. His hair had fallen into his eyes slightly and his pink lips pouted. It appeared she had no control over her hand as it reached up and brushed back the piece of hair. His hair was like silk against her fingers as she ran them lightly through it. She looked down from his hair and saw his green eyes boring into hers. She let her hand fall from his hair, trailing lightly against his cheek until it came to rest over his heart. It was beating a fast as hers, which felt like it was going to explode. She saw him look at her lips quickly before his intense eyes came back up to meet hers. She felt the nerves built up inside her and turned away quickly, dropping her hand.

"We should get back" She spoke quietly afraid if she spoke any louder she would give something away.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want them to send the coast guard" Ethan joked lightly the previous atmosphere dissolving as quickly as it had appeared. She listened to him laughing and joking along but couldn't seem to get the feel of his hair out of her mind.

…~~…

"Finally, we were beginning to wonder if you decided to walk cross country" Kurt deadpanned sipping on his water as they slid back into their seats.

"We got about halfway there but realised you would all slowly die without our amazing presence and came back" Rachel heard a scoff come from Kurt at Ethan's comment.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Kurt muttered stabbing a tomato with his fork.

"A glass of warm milk and the soothing voice of Celine Dion" Rachel let out a low laugh imagining Ethan doing just that.

"Well, aren't you just hilarious" Rachel watched with slight worry as Kurt repeatedly stabbed the tomato.

"Apparently not" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Ethan who was fake glaring at her.

"Whoa, whoa, what did that poor, innocent tomato ever do to you?" Blaine questioned grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Sorry, it's just the whole Finn quitting glee thing" Kurt sighed. Rachel looked around slowly to avoid Kurt's gaze and realised Mercedes was gone. She snapped back into the conversation when she heard Blaine speak.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the tomato." Blaine replied seriously and it took everything Rachel had to not burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. He looked shocked at Blaine's furious nod, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Rachel felt the giggles slip through as he turned towards his salad.

"I'm sorry tomato for stabbing you multiple times" She couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned over laughing. She heard loud laughter also coming from Blain and Ethan. She looked up and saw Kurt pouting which caused her to laugh more. That boy was so in love it was unbelievable.

…~~…

Rachel had arrived home late that night with a ridiculous smile on her face earning a smirk from her daddy and a raised eyebrow from her dad. She ignored them, bidding them a goodnight and heading up to her room. She just collapsed on her bed and fell asleep thinking about singing with Ethan.

She woke up slightly later than usual and rushed through her morning routine. She didn't have time to fix her hair and left it straight, her bangs falling onto her face. She knew it was cold outside and dressed in a skirt, tights and her red peacoat. She pulled on her gloves and scarf, quickly shoving her hat on her head as she ran down the stairs. Pressing a kiss to both her fathers cheeks and ignoring their amused faces she flew out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a shiny black car parked in their driveway. She walked back inside and headed towards the kitchen to her fathers.

"Dad, daddy, why is there a-" She froze in the middle of her sentence when she noticed another person sitting at the breakfast table with her fathers smiling at her.

"Ethan?" She questioned shocked as Ethan Delaware sat at her kitchen table with her fathers, drinking coffee.

"We have just been having a chat with Ethan while he waited for you. Lovely young man, much nicer than that Finn fellow" She saw Ethan smirk as her dad complemented him but quickly smothered it when he looked his way.

"Waiting for me?" Rachel questioned still trying to comprehend the fact that Ethan was here.

"He has offered to drive you to school since your car is in the shop" She watched as her dad's stood up from the table and Ethan followed. Her dad's headed for the coat rack as they both slipped on their coats.

"We've got to go sweetie but have a good day at school" her dad said hugging her. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"He has our approval" She felt her face go red as her daddy whispered this in her ear while hugging her.

"Goodbye Ethan" He dads chorused from the door.

"Bye Dr. Berry, Mr. Berry" Ethan called back. The door shut and silence fell throughout the house. Rachel rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa" He spoke wrapping his arms around her as he nearly toppled over, "I saw you yesterday".

"I know but you give really awesome hugs" That had to be the lamest excuse ever, he did give awesome hugs but that wasn't why she hugged him.

"Did you actually just compliment me" Ethan pulled back wearing a shocked face.

"See, this is why I don't Mr. Huge Ego" Rachel teased smiling up at him and sticking her tongue out.

"Pfft, I don't have a huge ego", Rachel raised her eyebrow, "I'm just confident".

"Sure, so we should probably head away. I'm running a bit late this morning" Rachel said pointing to herself.

"What?" Ethan asked laughing slightly.

"I'm a mess" She said one again pointing to herself.

"You look beautiful" Rachel felt her breath catch as Ethan whispered that. Fearing another moment like yesterday she threw him a quick smile before turning towards the door. She saw her breath in front of her as she let out a puff of air.

"It's cold" She muttered as she approached what she guessed was Ethan's car.

"Nice car?" It came out more of a question than an answer though as she let her hand ghost over the glossy black hood.

"Audi r8. Going away present from dad" She decided to ignore the way he practically spat the word dad knowing now wasn't the time to bring it up, "Hop in".

She looked around the car as she got it. It was sleek and black and leather. Everything looked confusing and she was kind of afraid to touch it.

"I know it look's sort of confusing, just takes a bit of practise" He smiled as he easily put the car into gear and pulled out of her driveway.

"Everyone is going to freak when I pull up in this. I mean, this is a small town" She looked over at him smiling and realised he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"No school?" She stared at his stomach noticing the way his grey t-shirt stretched across it showing his defined abs.

"Staff meeting." She caught his gaze as he quickly looked from the road and gave him a bright smile.

"I'm in a really good mood!" She exclaimed randomly, laughing slightly. She was, she felt unreasonably happy and cheery. She had an itching Ethan might have had something to do with it.

"Okay" He replied laughing as well as they pulled into the school.

"See you" Rachel threw him one last smile before stepping out of the car.

"Hey Rach!" He called out, "You want to come to Dalton tonight and see the guys?".

She smiled hugely as she leaned into the car, "I would love to". He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. They were soft and warm and sent shivers down her spine.

"See you" He whispered smiling.

…~~…

Rachel walked through the halls looking for Noah, she had been hoping to talk to him about yesterday but couldn't find him anywhere. As the bell for the next class rang she saw him slip in to the choir room. She debated following him or heading to World History but decided he was more important. Letting out a low sigh she entered the choir room quietly. She saw him sitting with his back to her, strumming lightly on a guitar.

"Hey" she whispered softly walking around to sit in a chair in front of him, "How are you feeling?".

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" she sighed, she had guessed he would put up the tough guy act but had hoped he would just open up to her but this is Noah we're talking about.

"Everyone else may be okay with that answer but I'm not. He was your best friend since you were kids Noah. What he's done has to have hurt you." She was tired of the soft approach, that would get her nowhere, time for tough love.

"What do you want me to say Rachel? That I feel betrayed, that I can't believe he would do that after everything we've been through, that's it's tearing me up inside. I can't just let everything out Rach, I'm not like you. It's easier to bottle it up and let it out on the football field or something. That's how I deal" She knew there would be an explosion but she didn't expect him to be so heart achingly honest.

"Noah…" She was at a loss of what to say to him.

"No Rachel, I'm okay, I really am. I just need some time. I think I'm going to go to the gym" She could only watch sadly as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Rachel, really" He said sincerely before leaving. She wanted to run after him and help him through this like he helped her through so many of her problems but knew she had done everything she could. She got him to admit his feelings out loud and that was all she could do for now.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, I'm about to pass out as I write this but I promised myself since you guys are so amazing I would get this up tonight. I nearly cried writing this because I find Ethan very easy to connnect with. I know his every thought and emotion and I wanted to expand on him as a character. I hope this shows you a different, more vulnerable side to him. Goodnight, Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel sat in the bleachers watching with sadness as he ran around the track. She knew the incident with Finn was effecting him a lot more than he let on. They had been best friends since they were five. They had each other's backs. The fact that they both hadn't got a father just brought them closer, they were more like brothers than friends. She remembered when they were younger before she and Finn met, how Noah would blabber on about how awesome he was, how good at sports he was and how she would love him.

He was right about the last one, she did love him but not the way Noah expected. She fell for him hard and fast. He had a girlfriend but she didn't care and it seemed neither did he, that should have been the first signal. He was okay with kissing her behind his girlfriends back, he was okay with cheating and she couldn't believe she was naïve enough to think he wouldn't do it again. It took her awhile but she realised they were never in love with each other, they were just in love with the idea of each other. He relished in the secret meetings and the thrill of not getting caught and she loved the idea of him as this perfect, sweet, kind boy who had an amazing voice. They had their moments, that when she looked back she wondered how much was actually real. Him cheating was a good thing otherwise they probably would have stayed the way they were and it would've ended much worse.

A single drop fell down her cheek and she wondered when and why she had started to cry but the drops continued falling faster and all around her, she realised it was the rain. She looked down at Noah and saw him pick up speed as if the rain could clean him, as if he ran fast enough he could leave him problems behind him but she had learned running got you nowhere but back to the starting line again where you picked up even more problems.

She wanted to run down to him and throw her arms around him and promise everything would be okay and act like the sister he thought of her to be but she couldn't. She knew what it was like, he would have to deal with it in his own way and when he was ready he would come to her like he had in the past but this was worse. She was scared for him, he had no one to confide in now, no one to play ridiculous games with, no one to talk to girls about. Sure, she and him were very close but Finn was closer and now she planned on helping him through this like Finn would, but would have to be careful not to look like she was trying to take Finn's place.

She looked down at him as he flew around the track like the ice cold rain wasn't even effecting him. She sucked in a sharp breathe when she saw him stumble and fall. His chest and rose and fell quickly as he was on his hands and knee's. She felt tears well in her eyes as he let out a chocked sob, the sound reverberated through Rachel's ears as his hands buckled and he gave himself over to his emotions. And she could do nothing but sit there and watch as the boy who had been like a brother to her, lie in the middle of a football field with the rain cascading down as he fell to pieces.

…~~…

Rachel walked briskly down the hall not really playing attention to what she was doing as she tried to get the whole scene from the football field out of her head. She had left only after his cries had went from gut wrenching sobs to soft cries. She couldn't let him see her there, to him that would be a betrayal of sorts and the last this he needed was to feel another one of his closest friends had betrayed him.

"Rachel" A voice called throughout the hall making her stop dead in her tracks. She didn't want to turn around for fear of being met with another slushie facial. She couldn't deal with anything else, especially now.

"What?" She questioned her voice coming out strong and harsh, the complete opposite of her scared and meek inside.

"Have you seen Puck anywhere?" She felt her temper fly of the chart as he asked her that. She couldn't believe him.

"After what you did to him in the choir room you have the audacity to come up to me and ask his whereabouts? I'm really not in the mood Hudson, don't even start sprouting some bullshit about how you didn't mean it and you want to apologize. Your apology isn't worth as much as you think it is and you can get down on your knee's and beg for forgiveness but what you did is unforgivable. You turned your back on the only people who ever really had it. I really hope you're happy with your decision and I'm sorry it had to be like this but what's done is done. Goodbye Finn." She stared into to his shocked face for a moment before turning and rushing down the hall. It seemed confronting people in hallways seemed to be her new thing but there were no spectators for this one, everyone had already gone home for the day.

She was still walking quickly down the hall, heading for the exit her head looking at the ground. So, she didn't see him until she walked right into him. She felt arms wrap around her waist to steady her and she fell backwards, her arms gripped the biceps of her saviour. She looked up to thank him, only to be met with a pair of familiar jade green eyes.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Ethan joked as he pulled her upright and dropped his hands from her waist though one of hers still clung to his t-shirt. She tried to smile but she was sure she failed when she saw the joking look drop from his face and a concerned one taking it's place.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He questioned concernedly.

She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't seem to get enough air in or get words out. She felt her lip trembling as she looked up at him with big glossy eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

…~~…

It was like the first time she had been to Dalton all over again. She sat in the same chair, the same vacant expression on her face as she held a cup of stemming hot chocolate. Ethan was sitting directly across from her and she could tell without looking up exactly what he would look like. He would be sitting forward, his clasped hands resting on his knee's, his eye's tracing over her slowly looking for any sign of physical damage, his lips would be pursed and there would be a slight crease between his eyebrows. She looked up when he cleared his throat to be met with that exact image and let out a small smile.

"You want to talk about it?" And she could tell he really meant the question. With most people they would ask that to be polite but eventually weasel the story out but Ethan meant it, if she didn't want to talk about it would become a taboo until she stated otherwise.

"I…" She looked slowly around the room as she gathered her thoughts as to what she wanted to do. Something caught her eye and she smiled slightly knowing exactly what she wanted to do, "Will you play me something?".

He looked at her for a minute before letting out a bark of laughter and heading to get his guitar, which was laying on his bed.

"Any requests?" She looked at him as he became engrossed in quickly setting the guitar up. She shook her head and leaned back against the couch as he started to strum lightly on the guitar.

_It was only a smile but my heart it went wild_

_and I wasn't expecting that_

_just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed_

_I wasn't expecting that_

_Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine_

_I wasn't expecting that_

_You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said_

_"Well, I wasn't expecting that"_

She hadn't really got the chance to listen to him before but now she closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her, chasing away all her worries for the moment. It was amazing how even though the lyrics themselves weren't really something he could relate to, he took the emotions of the song and threw himself into them making it seem like he was singing a song about something so dear to him. A lot of people can sing but not many could perform and he was one of those people. He entranced an audience with his sincerity and the rawness that washed off him in waves.

_If you'd not took a chance on a little romance_

_When I wasn't expecting that_

_Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone_

_And I wasn't expecting that_

_And when the nurses they came, said its come back again_

_I wasn't expecting that_

_Then you closed your eyes, took my heart by surprise_

_And I wasn't expecting that! _

She felt tears spring to her eyes as though the man who had lost someone was the same person who was singing the song to her. The pain and depth in Ethan's voice was real and heartbreaking and honest. She realised then that singing was his outlet the way he let out every emotion and thought, just like her. She opened her eyes when she realised he had stopped playing and looked at him to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I want to hate my dad" He choked out staring straight into her eyes, "He hurt me so much, he was never there, he never cared about me. I nearly died trying to get his attention and his solution was to send me off to Dalton. Is there something wrong with me?" Gone was the confident, cool Dalton student and in his place was a scared, confused little boy who just wanted his dad to love him.

"I love him so much Rachel and I just want him to love me too" She got up and rounded the couch, she stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders causing him to look up at her.

"I know you love him and that's okay and so is wanting him to love you back. There is nothing wrong with you Ethan" She placed her hand against his cheek as she forced the words out trying to hold back her own tears as Ethan's poured freely down his face. She let out a slight gasp when he pulled her down onto his lap and buried his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head, whispering nonsense into his ear and tried to hold her own tears back as he sobbed into her neck. And once again, she could only watch as someone she cared about fell to pieces in front of her.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	20. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the delay. I had tests all last week and was studying like mad. When I finally got the chance to even get near my laptop it turns out it had broke. My friend offered the use of her laptop but I ended up writing this at least three different times before it came out right then I accidently deleted it so I had to do it all over agin. So, yeah not a good week. Once again, Thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites. I'm shocked at the reponse this story has gotten. You are all so nice and kind and amazing. Thank you! Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel felt a slight pang in her chest at Ethan's ragged breathing. She pulled him closer with shaking hands as if he was somehow close enough she could absorb all his pain. She bit down on her lip hard to hold back the sob threatening to escape. It wasn't fair that people like Noah and Ethan had to go through this pain. They didn't deserve it, they're good people.

"I'm sorry" She tried to remember the situation at hand and not lose herself in the feeling of his lips moving against her skin.

"If I'm not allowed to say that, then neither are you" She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged on it lightly. He rose his head and she smiled at him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot but if possible they were brighter, greener. She watched as he lifted a slightly shaking hand and stroked her cheek.

"Thank you" He whispered dropping his hand from her face to thread their fingers together.

"For what?" She asked confused, she hadn't really done anything. She wanted to put she just didn't know how to.

"Being amazing, sweet, kind, caring, wonderful, perfect...For being you"

"I'm far from perfect Ethan. I thought you were the perfect one, the Dalton boy who could sing and play the guitar, who loved Disney movies and wasn't ashamed to admit it. And you're quarterback. I mean really? It's like you came straight out of some cheesy romance novel"

"I guess we both kind of came into this with rose-tinted glasses" She realised he was right, this was what destroyed her past relationships. She saw the perfect boy and he ended up not living up to expectations and just being a disappointment. She couldn't let that happen with Ethan, she cared about him too much.

Rachel let out a smile and stood up from his lap pulling him up with her. She put out her hand and waited until he grasped it and began to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a diva, I'm bossy and I'm an overachiever." She smiled at him as he caught on.

"Ethan Delaware. I'm self-conscious, a geek and sarcastic almost to a fault" She bit down on her lip to hold back the laughter threatening to to escape.

"It's a pleasure"

"Sentiments returned Darlin'." He laid his accent on thick, placing a kiss on her hand and this time she couldn't hold back the giggles.

...~~...

"So, explain to me again what we're doing?" Rachel let out a sigh as she turned away from the eggs she was beating. She watched Ethan as he tried to measure out the correct amount of flour.

"We are making my dad's special cookies. They always made me feel better when I was a kid" She smiled as she skipped over to him and took the flour bag.

"The only thing these are going to make me feel it food poisoning" Her eyes narrowed when she heard the muttered sentence and she grabbed a handful of flour before turning and throwing it right into his face.

"Close that mouth you'll catch flies" She pushed his chin back up before turning back to the flour. She hummed some mindless tune as she began to mix the ingredients, "Hey Ethan can you grab the eggs".

She heard Ethan pick up the egg bowl and continued to mix the dough. She let out a harsh gasp when she felt something runny poured onto her head, the eggs.

"There you go" She turned around slowly to be met with a smirking Ethan. She grabbed blindly for something behind her and picked up the bag of flour. She watched the smirk fall from Ethan's face as she slowly approached him, "Come on Rach, I was just kidding around. I thought we agreed we wouldn't do the whole cliché food fight thing".

She smirked as she listened to the pleading in his voice. He gulped visibly as his back hit the counter, "But I like clichés". She threw the bag of flour on him and war broke out.

...~~...

"These are actually really good" Ethan spoke around a mouth full of cookie as he leaned against the counter. Rachel was finding it pretty hard not to laugh as she ate her own cookie. Ethan and she were both covered in flour and egg and batter. You name it, it was probably on them.

"Oh.."

"My..."

"God..."

Rachel head swivelled towards the door to see Wes, David and a boy she had never seen before standing at the door. They were looking around the food covered kitchen in wonder and, if possible, their eyes widened even more when they reached Ethan and her.

"Hi?" Rachel questioned raising the hand with the cookie in it, which the three boys seemed to zero in on.

"You made cookies?" Questioned the boy she didn't know. He had half blonde half brown hair style, brown eyes, which were now locked onto the plate of cookies beside her.

"Go ahead" She swept her hand out towards the cookies and quickly felt a set of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back as the three boys charged at the cookies.

"Meet Jeff" She leaned her head back to look up at Ethan and couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell back against him in a fit of giggles.

...~~...

The choir room was quiet as everyone was lost in their while waiting for Mr. Schue. No matter how much they all wanted to deny it they knew this could be the last glee club. No one wanted to join glee and they were two members short, which meant they couldn't compete.

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue spoke softly as he entered the room. Everyone's heads raised to look at him and Rachel noticed his eyes were slightly red, "We've got two options. We find new members or we ask Finn and Santana to rejoin. Otherwise, New Directions is cancelled".

The room was dead silent as everyone thought over the options.

"Nobody is going to join" Tina spoke quietly as though she were holding back tears.

"I know".

"That means we have to ask Finn and Santana back" There was an edge in Tina's voice now. Everyone in the room visibly tensed at the thought of asking Finn and Santana back. Rachel watched as the silence was interrupted with Noah. He stood up quickly making his chair clatter to the ground and stormed out of the room.

"Don't" She spoke when she saw a few of the guys get ready to go after him. She knew he needed to be alone and sending anyone after him would only cause trouble and maybe a black eye.

"This is exactly what they want. They want us to come begging on our hands and knees saying how important they are to glee club" Rachel looked over at Quinn to see her practically crushing Sam's arm with the death grip she had on it.

"I'll do it. I'll ask them back" Rachel spoke raising her hand and ignoring all the shocked faces.

...~~...

Rachel hurried to the entrance as the cold nipped at her bare legs. She was at dance class when she got a call from Wes and David asking her to meet them at the cafe as soon as possible. She had quickly pulled her peacoat on over her dance clothes before hurrying to the car. She looked around the cafe and spotted Wes and David sitting with their backs to her. She walked towards them and took a seat in the chair opposite them.

"So, what happened? Why'd you call me? We aren't supposed to meet up until tomorrow" Rachel knew it probably came out in a jumbled mess put was wondering what was up with their slightly smug expressions.

"Nice outfit" Wes spoke his eyes roaming over her. She looked down and realised her coat was open revealing her top that cut off under her bust showing off her stomach and her tight style shorts. She quickly closed her coat glaring at Wes. She watched in surprise as a hand hit Wes in the back of the head. Her eyes went up the shirt clad arm to be met with a familiar face.

"No offense but what is Ethan doing here?" Rachel wondered when Ethan had become involved in, what Wes had codenamed, 'Operation Klaine'.

"He is here to help. We've already explained everything to him and he wholeheartedly agrees" David spoke as Ethan took a seat as he handed everyone their coffees.

First off, we showed Blaine the video's of Kurt cheerleading. He nearly died, it was hilarious." David spoke chuckling lightly.

"I'm pretty sure he's responsible for most of its YouTube views" Wes added taking a sip of his drink.

"Secondly, we think it's time we put them in a date like scenario and see how they handle it. This is going to be the story. Wes and his girlfriend have reservations at this really nice restaurant called 'Morso d'amore'." Rachel smiled, she could just see it.

"Which is extremely hard to get reservations at, but lucky for us it's owned by a friend's father." Wes smirked and fist bumped with David.

"But Wes' girlfriend gets sick and has to cancel. Rachel you will say you have previously ate there in a conversation with Kurt and just all round praise the place. Then we will bring up the offer for Blaine to take the reservation when Kurt's around." Rachel simply stared at the two boys in front of her with shock.

"Then they go and you and Ethan will be also at the restaurant, at a different table of course, to keep an eye on them." Rachel looked over to Ethan who also appeared quite shocked at this revelation. A slow smile spread across her face the more she thought about it.

"I'm in" She smiled as she watched the two boys turn, what they thought was an intimidating stare, on Ethan.

"Fine, fine. I'm in" Ethan spoke causing Wes and David to interrupt into a victory dance of sorts, "Come on, we can sneak away while their having their moment".

Rachel giggled as they both stood up and scurried away. She thought she heard Wes say something like, "Operation Delaberry, faze one complete". But simply ignored it giggling as she followed Ethan out into the cold.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I got my laptop fixed. Yay! I pretty much tackled my friend with a hug but he's used to it. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts. I cannot get over it and I'm aware that I saw this all the time but it's true. I want to thank a reviewer because I made a big mistake in the last chapter amd they pointed it out. In the food fight they used eggs...and Rachel is a vegan. I had forgotten about that so I apologize greatly if I offended anyone. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Oh and and I have a link to Rachel's outfit. I didn't nake the set just found it while looking-**

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/mh01021101/set?id=27791710**

* * *

"It's not a date. It's just a stupid spy mission to help Blaine and Kurt realise their undying love for one another. Nothing to get freaked out about"

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was being completely ridiculous. She was nervous for no reason, she just had to pretend to be on a date with Ethan for one night. It's not like they'd have to kiss or anything…Right? She was sure if he even tried to pretend to kiss her she would go into overdrive and die. And now she couldn't get the thought of his soft perfect lips brushing against hers. She groaned lightly hitting her head against the mirror.

"Sweetie, Ethan's here" She quickly straightened up when she heard her dad call out.

"Coming" She replied while looking herself over in the mirror one more time. She wore a black dress that cut off mid-thigh along with a pair of black high heels. The restaurant was meant to be formal and Ethan would be wearing a suit, so she would also have to step up to the mark. Her hair was pulled back in a messy style, pieces of wavy hair fell to the sides of her face. She looked different and that was key, they couldn't have Kurt and Blaine noticing them. She grabbed her bag and coat and shot her reflection a dazzling smile before skipping down the stairs. She smiled as she listened to her fathers and Ethan talk in the kitchen but that soon dropped when she caught drift of what they were saying.

"Now listen Ethan, you're a perfectly nice boy and we like you but this is our baby girl and she's been hurt before. We just want to keep her safe. And though I'm not much for violence I have a black belt in karate and will not refrain from using in if my baby ever comes home crying after being with you".

Rachel felt herself paling as she listened to her daddy threatening Ethan. It wasn't even a real date but she hadn't told anyone that. As explaining 'Operation Klaine' could possibly wreck it.

"Ignore my husband. It's just….Rachel is our baby girl Ethan and we've seen her get hurt so many times and I don't know if we can see her go through that again. She's so happy and carefree around you. That's Rachel, she's been hiding for awhile but you brought her out. We're placing our trust in you, don't make us regret it." She felt tears well in her eyes as she realised how much her heartbreak had been affecting her daddies. She never even realised it.

"I swear to you sir's I would never to do anything to hurt Rachel. I've heard about what she went through before and she doesn't deserve it. She's an amazing girl with a huge heart" No matter what they had said, to her Ethan was perfect.

She took a deep breath and dapped at her eyes before skipping into the kitchen. She watched everyone turn to look at her and thought she heard a slight gasp from Ethan but put it down to her over-active imagination.

"You look beautiful sweetie" She smiled at her dad before turning to look at Ethan. His eyes looked slightly glazed as he looked at her and she felt a heat rising in her cheeks.

"You look…absolutely stunning Rachel" She was defiantly blushing now and ducked her head slightly so no-one would notice. She let her eyes roam over Ethan. He wore a black-gray suit with a white-blue shirt and a slightly maroon tie. His hair was still a mess on top of his head but it made him look all the more handsome.

"Don't we look oh so dapper" She smiled at him and took the arm he just extended. She looked into his eyes and could have sworn they were sparkling. The gold flecks were even more prominent and there even seemed to be bits of blue in them. She got pulled out of her thoughts by a throat being cleared. She looked over to see both of her fathers smirking at her and simply stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"So, ground rules. Be home before 1am. Don't drink or do drugs and don't have unprotected sex" She stared at her dad's in open-mouthed horror as Ethan started laughing, "Sweetie, it was a joke".

"You all suck!" She pouted and elbowed Ethan in the side, "And you! Shut up!".

"I'm sorry" Ethan turned to her doing the sad eyes that he knew she couldn't resist. She turned away mumbling under her breath at how stupid green eyes were.

"Have fun" Her dad's said sincerely and she smiled at them. She took a cleansing breath before turning to look at Ethan who was smiling at her.

"You ready?".

"Yeah…let's go be super secret spies" She leaned up to whisper the last bit in his ear and felt a sort of satisfaction when he sucked in a breath.

…~~…

Rachel felt Ethan thread his fingers through hers as they walked through the parking lot of _Morso_ _D'amore. _It was designed stunningly, it opened with glass double doors, the building itself was stone. She felt the need to gasp when she saw the inside. It was dimmed slightly but not enough to make eating uncomfortable. Most of the restaurant was booths but there were a lot of two person tables spaced out with a space in the middle to dance. A small band playing smooth classic music. They approached the desk.

"Hello and welcome to _Morso D'armore. _How can I assist you?" The man at the desk was young, probably early twenties, he was handsome but nothing compared to Ethan. She noticed the mans gaze linger on her slightly and felt Ethan's grip tighten.

"My wife and I have a table booked. First wedding anniversary. It should be under Delaware" Rachel felt her eyes widen slightly when Ethan smiled at the man emphasising on the word wife.

"Oh, of course" The man replied turning to the computer looking slightly put out.

"Wife?" Rachel hissed at him.

"Why not? Changing the story won't make that much of a difference and that guy was giving you the eye" Rachel looked at him for a minute before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Are you….jealous?" She asked incredulously.

"I just…didn't like the way he was looking at you" Rachel didn't have time to retort as the now silent man returned and showed them to their table.

"So, when can we expect Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel questioned shrugging off her jacket.

"Well, if Blaine's on time, which he always is, within the next ten minutes" Ethan looked up from his menu as he spoke to her and flashed her a charming smile. Rachel looked around the place to realise it was pretty busy. It was mostly filled with couples and the odd business meeting or two, no families.

"This is a very couple-y restaurant, isn't it?" She got her answer when a smirk slid across Ethan's face. She simply rolled her eyes before looking down at the menu wondering what to order. The Fusilli in Sun-dried Tomato Pesto sounded good and it was vegan so she quickly decided on that.

"I think I'll get the vegetarian lasagne" Ethan murmured and Rachel looked at him strangely. He wasn't a vegetarian, he actually quite liked meat.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable" He replied obviously seeing her questioning look. She felt her heart melt a little at the sentiment. No one had ever thought about her before when they ordered her food.

"Ethan you don-" she began to tell him it was okay but he quickly cut her off.

"It's fine. My mom's a vegan too. We always eat, at least, like a vegetarian around her" He flashed her a smile that showed off his dimple and just like that all the arguments flew out of her brain. She reached over the table and threaded their fingers together. They were pretending to be married after all.

"Klaine at nine o'clock" Rachel turned her head to the left to see Kurt and Blaine being seated at the opposite side of the room in a booth. They could see them but their view of Ethan and Rachel would be blocked by a wall of sorts.

"So now what?" Ethan asked.

"I suppose we just see how they interact" Rachel smiled at him before taking a sip of her water.

…~~…

Rachel let out another giggle as Ethan finished telling her about the time Jeff had managed to blow up the science lab.

"I have got to talk to this boy next time I'm at Dalton" She promised her laughter dying down to a huge grin.

"Yeah, all the Warbler's are pretty insane".

"Yourself included?" She was curious about just how much he let go like the others seemed to.

"I had my moments. Nearly burned down the kitchen a few times. I'm a horrendous cook" A fault, about time. She turned her head in Kurt and Blaine direction to see them laughing as they waited on their deserts. There was level of intimacy that wasn't present usually. They lightly brushed hands and most likely legs but she couldn't see through the table cloth.

"It's working" She indicated her head in their direction, a fond smile crossing her face.

"I should hope so with all the trouble we're going through" Rachel smiled at the slight teasing tone in his voice and was about to reply when all the lights dimmed. Rachel looked over to the dance floor where the man who had seated them earlier was standing.

"Tonight love is in the air. We have a couple celebrating their first wedding anniversary and another celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary. How about we get them up here for a dance" Rachel froze up when she saw the man coming in their direction.

"What the hell do we do?" She hissed to Ethan who seemed equally as shocked.

"Take your hair down" He hissed leaning across the table.

"What? What will tha-".

"Just take it down" She complied and her hair fell in waves around her face, "I'm going to hid my face in your hair and you hide mine in your shoulder".

"You cannot be serious?" She said incredulously.

"It's the best I've got right now" They both stood up as the man neared and applause rang out through the room. She kept her head down as they both headed towards the dance. She saw an elderly couple stand their smiling at them sweetly, most likely reminiscing about themselves at that stage. The music started and Rachel buried her head into his neck, she could fell his face buried in her hair and tried to keep serious. It was hard with him pressing light kisses to her head though.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rachel groaned softly burying herself further into him as they continued to sway around the dance floor.

"Because you love your friend and want to see him happy" Ethan replied matter-of-factly.

"You suck" She mumbled half-heartedly.

"But you love me" he sing-songed.

"Still suck" She had barely managed to get out a reply as the sentence rolled around in her head. Love him? No, it was stupid, it was just a crush that was it, some silly school girl crush…..Right?

"Round of applause to our two couples. We wish them the best" The music ended and Ethan and Rachel practically ran off the dance floor. She grabbed her coat and bag as did Ethan and they joined hands, by habit, approaching the front desk.

"Congratulations" The old Italian man behind the counter said before giving them the bill. Rachel looked behind her while Ethan paid, using Wes' credit card, he had made them take it and had confiscated their own cards. Kurt and Blaine were talking and laughing totally unaware that one of the couples was her and Ethan. She let out a sigh and let her head fall onto Ethan's shoulder, who in turn wrapped an arm around her.

"They don't know" She muttered while they walked towards the exit. She night had gotten colder and her cardigan wasn't doing much to warm her. Ethan must have noticed her shivering slightly because he wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

"You are just determined for me to wear your coats, aren't you?" She teased lightly wrapping an arm around his waist as his went back around her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" They both stopped at a voice calling them and turned around. Behind them was the elderly couple from the restaurant, "We just wanted to congratulate you. I think you'll last, you can really see your love for each other in your eyes".

Love. That stupid word again.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	22. Chapter 21

**So sleepy, So thankful.**

**My new OC introduced randomly in this is based off a friend as is the conversation he has with Rachel.**

**Rachel-**_Italic _**Everyone Else-_ Bold Italic _**

**Small Cliffhanger...  
**

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath, she knew the minute she walked into the choir room the girls would be all over her. They wanted to know all about, what they believed, was her date with Ethan. She still wasn't sure how to explain it to them but figured she'd just make it up as she went along. It would be good practise for Broadway, in case she ever forgot a line but she severely doubted that. She plastered on her showface before opening the door and walking in confidently, though she felt anything but. She let out a groan as she saw the only spare seat was in the middle of Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn, who were all smiling brightly at her, even Quinn. Ever since the Santana incident they had formed a sort of friendship, they would most likely never be as close as her and Kurt but it was nice not to be fighting with her all the time.

"So?" Mercedes asked the very second she sat down. The three girls were smiling and staring at her while the waited for an answer. Rachel decided to play dumb.

"Yes?" She questioned earning slight groans all around her.

"Don't you go playing stupid with us. What happened on the date with pretty boy?". Mercedes had decided Ethan needed a nickname and he deserved something that spoke of his good looks.

"_Ethan _and I had a good time" Rachel really didn't want to delve into details. Their conversation with the elderly couple floated through her mind again.

((*Flashback*))

_Rachel stared dumbly at the couple not really sure how to reply. If they saw their love in their eyes that meant they would actually be in love with one another. It was ridiculous, they weren't in love. Sure, she had a crush on him but that was it. So, she gets butterflies when he around, or loses her train of thought with one glance at his eyes or truly cares about how he's sees her and his opinion of her._

"_Thank you. Congratulations to you too. Fifty years is amazing". Ethan smiled being his usual dapper, polite, controlled self. She wanted to see him loose it. To become someone other then the prep school boy. She promised then she'd find a way to do just that._

"_We really must be getting back in" The husband throwing his wife a look she ignored. She was surprised to her a small southern accent in the mans voice._

"_It was lovely to meet you. Goodbye" The woman smiled sweetly before raising an eyebrow at her husband and walking away murmuring to him._

_Rachel shut her eyes, this was all too much to take and she just wanted to call Kurt and talk but she couldn't because then the situation would have to be explained. She took in a shaky breath and felt Ethan squeeze her hand. She looked over to him to see him staring worriedly at her._

"_Can you take me home?" He didn't ask questions just walked her to the car and drove her home. They were silent, the only words spoken were a quiet goodbye. Rachel stood on her, tears burning at her eyes as he pulled away._

((*Flashback*))

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of her face and she quickly snapped out of it, "Thinking 'bout pretty boy?".

Before Rachel could reply Need You Now started blaring out of her pocket. She bite her lip as she answered her phone, that was her ring tone for Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darlin'. How are you this fine day?".

"What do you want Delaware?".

"Whatever could you mean? I was just calling to see how my favourite girl is".

Rachel felt her heart clench when he said that. She was his favourite girl?

"She's great but I can tell you want something".

"Well not so much as wanting something but wanting you". He obviously didn't mean it like that. He probably needed her help or something. He did not _want _her. She let out a giggle as she heard cat calls and wolf whistles in the background.

"Warblers?".

"Unfortunately yes".

"You're so mean. Send them my love….and tell Jeff I have more cookies if he wants me to bring them out". She listened to Ethan relay the information and let out a laugh when she heard a joyful yes come from Jeff.

"Rachel, this is Jeff. I just thought I should let you know that I love you and I'm going to need your ring size".

"I don't know I mean Blaine and I are getting married".

"Awww, come on I'm ten times better than the hobbit". Rachel started laughing when she heard Blaine's reply.

'That's absurd!'.

'You're absurd!'. Jeff shouted back.

'That's absurd!'. She heard something rustle and shouts from what she guessed was Blaine and

Jeff.

"Hello?". She questioned warily.

"Hey" Replied an enthusiastic voice.

"Um, who is this?".

"I'm Ryder. You're Rachel right?".

"Yeah…What's going on?".

"The hobbit and bleach boy are fighting?".

"Nice nickname's. Very….creative".

"I try Rachel, I do".

Rachel let out a laugh, he seemed like a nice guy, another nice Warbler.

"Where's Ethan?". She was wondering what he was going to say before madness broke out.

"Trying to keep hobbit from killing bleach. Man, we have got to get him on the rugby team".

"Any idea what Ethan was going to ask me?".

"Speak of the devil. Nice talking to you Rachel. Gotta go ask Blaine if he would be interested in a little sport".

"Bye Ry". It was amazing how quickly she became comfortable with any Warbler. Those boys just had a certain magnetism about them.

"Sorry about that". She could here Ethan panting slightly.

"You are all insane but I made a new friend".

"I'm so happy for you".

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere".

"Sorry. So, to the point. We are having a karaoke party tonight and I want to invite you and all of the New Directions people you like to come. So?….".

"You had me at karaoke. And you Warblers better bring you're a-game because New Directions will be kicking your preppy little boarding school asses".

"Oh, Berry's talking smack" Rachel's eyes widened as both Ethan and Noah said that at the exact same time.

"See you tonight".

"Prepare to be destroyed". Rachel spoke cheerfully before hanging up. It was only then she realised all the girls were looking at her.

"What?" She questioned slowly, slightly worried with the looks on their face's.

"You're in love!" The three girls chorused together. Rachel's eyes widened.

"No…..I'm not. I have a crush" Rachel spoke slowly as if talking to a young child.

"Oh come off it Berry. Even I can tell. You always smile and laugh around him. You're happier. You're just…..you're real with him" Hearing something like that from Quinn Fabray was kind of like a slap in the face. She stood up slowly knowing there was only one way she could express herself and it was through song. She hooked up her iPod to the speakers and saw a open mouthed Noah staring at her.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

She was sick of having her heart played with, it's not that she thought Ethan would but she wasn't willing to risk one of the best friendships she'd ever had on a fleeting crush. She narrowed her eyes as Mercedes, Quinn and Tina began to sing.

_**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

She did kind of wonder if she had a certain reaction to Ethan because people had believed they were in relationships and such. She knew she smiled brighter and had more energy around him but that's what friends were like.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doing flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

But she wasn't…Right?

…~~…

Rachel smiled as she took in the scene around her, sprawled out on various chairs were Warblers and New Directions engaged in conversation. It was nice to see both glee clubs getting along although there was a underlying tension because of the little Warblers vs. McKinley karaoke competition. Ethan had forgot to mention there were artists picked, tonight it was Katy Perry, Ke$ha and Disney songs. She had invited all of New Directions except Santana and Finn. She smiled as she saw Noah talking with Jeff, both of them munching on her cookies.

"All right…." David called into the microphone on the little stage they had in one of the choir rooms, "First up is….Blaine and Rachel".

Rachel smiled and walked over to the stage while everyone in the room cheered. She grabbed the microphone off David then turned to face Blaine.

"Anything in particular Anderson?" She felt slightly nervous as a devilish smile crossed his face. He whispered his choice in her ear and she could feel the same smile spreading across her face. Her eyes scanned the room as Blaine set up the CD. She saw Ethan sitting on one of the couched with Mike, Sam, Wes and David. She offered him a smirk and then the music started to play.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

Rachel watched everyone's shocked faces as she sung the opening. She danced around the stage as Blaine began to sing the first verse. She smirked when she saw him singing to a shocked Kurt. Rachel joined in on the chorus and then took over the second verse. She danced with Blaine as she sang and let her eyes roam over the room before catching Ethan's gaze. She walked off the stage and approached him as she sang.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

She sat down in his lap as she continued to belt out the song. She watched his shocked expression morph into a smirk as she stood up. She walked back up to the stage where her and Blaine finished the song to a standing ovation.

…~~…

Rachel was looking at the chaos around her now that the competition was on its last leg. She was currently sitting beside Ryder who was officially her new big brother, according to him. He looked like she had pictured him too. He was tall and built with dark brown hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He was really laid back and funny and into sports but he was also incredibly smart and a good singer.

"How can you not like the Titanic?" Rachel was shocked at his latest revelation.

"I don't like that Rose chick. There was so enough room on that thing she was floating on she just didn't want to move her high maintenance ass over". He tossed the comment out lightly as if they weren't discussing one of the most romantic movies of all time.

"That's not the point nor is it true. He was willing to give his life up for her because he loved her so much".

"Don't listen to him. He cried the first time he watched it" Jeff spoke plopping down on the couch with a cookie in his hand. Ryder's eyes narrowed and he reached over and smacked the cookie out of Jeff's hand causing it to fall onto the floor. She watched amused as Jeff let out a shout before tackling Ryder to the ground. From the few hours that she had been here she had become used to the utter insanity that was the Warblers.

"Hey" She sat down on the empty couch beside Ethan as she watched Ryder and Jeff roll around on the floor, "You are all insane".

"Just be thankful you don't live with them" She smiled over at Ethan. This was the first time they had really got to talk all evening. She opened her mouth to ask about the whole thing yesterday but got interrupted by Wes.

"Hey Warblers. OD Phase 2." Wes called out and just like that all Warblers were heading to the middle of the floor minus Ethan.

"Do you not have to?" Rachel asked waving her hand in the general direction of the stage.

"I have no idea what they're doing" Ethan muttered as the boys formed a semi-circle and started to sing a familiar tune. Rachel watched open mouthed as Blaine approached her and Ethan and began to sing.

_Percussion, strings, winds, words_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat standing her in front of all the Warblers then went back and did the same to Ethan.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she want you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

They were singing to her and Ethan. They were trying to get them to kiss. Right now, she felt the need to strangle every smirking Warbler then go hide under a rock for the rest of her life. Rachel just stood there awkwardly as they continued to sing the song. She felt someone give her a light push and she fell into Ethan's arms. She looked up at him as his arms wrapped around her waist instinctually. His beautiful green eyes met hers and she could feel herself become enraptured in them. She could feel his warm breath on her face and wondered when they had become so close. She could hear the song ending in the back ground.

_You got to_

_Kiss the girl_

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on_

_You gotta_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl _

She felt her eyes flutter shut as Ethan leaned closer.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey! Sorry this is short but horror movie marathon party tonight then harry potter the following then I have homework and sleep to catch up on so probably won't post for awhile. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews =)**

**My attempt at drawing Ethan- **livelife gleeful(dot)tumblr(dot)com/po st/34 82 661481/my-extr emely-lame-atte mpt-at-dra wing-my-oc-et han **(Remove random spaces and fix dots. Sorry!)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

There were no fireworks, no explosions or bells ringing. No silly images or anything like that. It was more like a melody, starting off low and calm, soothing almost. Then it speed up, became stronger. It flowed through her setting all her nerves alit. It followed through her veins giving her a warm fuzzy feeling. Soft lips were on hers becoming more passionate as the melody reached it's crescendo. It was a explosion of colours. Warm greens, gold's and blues accompanied the melody. She tightened her fingers around the silk like thing in her hands. The melody ran out just like her breath and she had to pull away. She gulped in breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She was once again met with colours green, blue and gold. The warmth in her veins was replaced with ice as she grasped what had just happened. She felt panic push down on her chest and getting in air became harder. He was too close, his scent surrounded her every time she breathed. His arms rested low on her hips and it was all too warm. She slowly lowered her arms from their place in his hair. She took a set back his arms simply dropping not even trying to stop her.

She had two choices; stay here and confront whatever she felt for Ethan, or leave. She took the easier option and ran. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he realised what she was going to do. It grounded her for a moment seeing that pain in those usually happy eyes. The silence in the room was too much, it was suffocating her.

"I'm sorry" She stuttered out before she turned and pushed through the group of Warblers. She stopped when a hand locked around her wrist. She turned around to come face to face with Kurt. She saw the confusion in his eyes and it was all too much the questioning looks, the quiet whispers, the sympathetic glances. She couldn't handle it, it was too much, too soon.

"Rachel…." There was a sort of pleading in his voice that brought tears to her eyes.

"I can't….I just…..I have to go". She needed out and she needed out now. She pulled her wrist out of his now limp grasp and flew out of the gloomy common room. She ran down the Dalton halls ignoring the marble floors and the beautiful artwork. She continued to run until she reached the huge mahogany doors. She pushed them open and flew down the steps, she stopped in the gravel as she gasped in air. The fresh air was welcoming but it did nothing to move the heavy force that had settled on her chest.

It took her a minute to feel the rain hitting harshly against her skin. She sunk down into the wet gravel as the situation hit her fully. She had just kissed Ethan, that was fine they could have probably salvaged whatever little bit of a relationship they had left but she had ran. He most likely wouldn't want to even look at her now. She had just wrecked everything, destroyed one of the few relationships where she could actually be herself.

She just wanted to go home and wrap herself up in her quilt, to cry and wallow where no one would care. She couldn't though because Quinn and Mercedes had driven everyone up. She wasn't sure how to get home, she knew she couldn't go back into that room, not with Ethan there.

Suddenly, two arms came down on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Noah and Ryder crouched down behind her.

"What are you guys doing?" She questioned as they hoisted her up.

"Being your brothers" Ryder replied putting a comforting arm around her shoulders while Noah grasped one of her small, cold hands in one of his larger warmer ones.

"Geez, you're freezing" Noah muttered running his hand up and down her arm.

"Well we are standing in the rain" She bit back slightly harsher than she intended, "Sorry". She bowed her head and felt Ryder remove his hand from her shoulders. She felt herself shiver as the rain continued to pelt down on them. She looked up as something was placed on her shoulders to see a now blazer-less Ryder standing in front of her. She put her arms through the holes which hung ridiculously long. The blazer it self reached her knee's, she practically drowned in it.

"This way" Ryder spoke walking towards the car park. Rachel didn't voice simply following after them. They quickly approached a black range rover which Ryder quickly unlocked, he opened the back door gesturing for her to get in. She flashed him a sad excuse for a smile before hopping up into the car. She heard the door close behind her as Noah and Ryder got into the front. Ryder turned on the heat and it quickly spread throughout the car. They pulled out of Dalton quickly heading onto the main road to begin the journey back to McKinley.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Ryder spoke after a few moments, breaking the slightly tense silence.

"What?". She turned her head towards him. She was the one who made the mistake, not him.

"We should've have pushed you guys like that…..If we didn't sing that stupid song…." It wasn't their fault, they had good intentions at heart it just wasn't meant to happen.

"Hey! The Little Mermaid is not stupid" She tease weakly trying to change the subject.

"She was kinda hot" Noah said flashing her a smirk.

"You actually have no limits" She laughed as he and Ryder knuckle touched.

She leaned her head against the window as the boys had a low conversation. The sound of the engine was lulling and the heat in the car made her sleepy. She let her eyes flutter shut as the night once again shot through her head. She pushed it all out but a pair of hurt green eyes remained as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Look Noah I appreciate everything but I'm not some fragile little doll that will fall to pieces if you leave it alone for more than five minutes".

Everyone had been crowding her all day, asking if she was okay, if she wanted to talk about last night. She just wanted to put it all out of her mind for now and people kept bringing it up. She was pretty sure she was going to blow up at the next person who even looked at her the wrong way.

"We're just trying to look out for you. You were pretty bad last night" She felt her temper raise. She knew she was pretty bad last night but that didn't mean that he had to bring up in front of the whole glee club.

"I'm perfectly aware of how I was feeling last night. Thank you!" She knew the sarcasm in her voice was heavy and would hurt him but she was mad and hurt right now too.

"I'm just trying to help you and you're being a bitch!".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to be a bitch? Cause everyone else in this glee club seems to be". She knew that was the wrong thing to say but she was mad. She sucked in a sharp breath before rising from her seat and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going? We have glee" Noah called after her.

"I don't care!" She slammed the door behind her and began walking blindly down the hall. She was fuming, couldn't they all just mind their own goddamn business. They were so noisy and she really didn't want to talk about it. If it were any other time she would be on her phone complaining to Ethan but that couldn't happen now. She wasn't sure what was going on with them. Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh God. Are people blind in this school or something?" She heard a feminine voice drawl. She looked up from her position on the floor to see two people standing above her. A boy and a girl, most likely twins. The boy, who she walked into, was average height with reddish brown hair that stuck up in all directions. His ice blue eyes were lit up as he smiled apologetically down at her. The girl had the same colour hair that fell it waves around her face, she also had the same eyes as the boy but had her nose and eyebrow pierced.

"Sorry. Must not have got the memo to look out for a snarky bitch when walking down the hallway" Rachel bit out causing the boy to laugh which earned him an elbow in the ribs from the girl.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed much?" The girl raised an eyebrow at Rachel as she picked herself up off the ground.

"My bed is against a wall" Rachel deadpanned. She watched as a slow smile spread across the girls face and was surprised when she extended her hand.

"Names Brianna-Leigh Jensen and this is my brother Isaac." Rachel grasped the girls hand shaking it.

"Sorry for being a bitch". Rachel felt slightly bad as she realised they were new students.

"My sister would apologize but there's no point, she's always a bitch" Rachel looked over at the smirking boy and shook his offered hand.

"And you are?" Isaac asked.

"Rachel Berry. Why are you guys here anyway? Cafeteria's at the other side of the school".

"We were looking for glee club" Brianna answered still glaring slightly at her brother.

"I think I can help you with that". Look's like they might not be asking Finn and Santana back after all.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	24. Chapter 23Rewritten

**I suck and I'm sorry**. **The last chapter, well technically this chapter, was...I don't know. I really liked the first bit but when I came to the Ethan/Rachel meeting I hit writers block but wanted to get the chapter out so I gave you guys what you wanted, the Delaberry and Finn/Ethan showdown. It didn't work for me though because in my mind it messed up the way I was writing the story. Sorry but I had to redo it. Sorry and I will be saying that a million times.**

**I will now, most likely, be updating once or twice a week for many reasons but that has its upsides because a) The chapters will be longer and b) nothing like this will happen because I will have time to re-read and go over them.**

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry again. If you kinda hate me for this I do not blame you but... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ahem". Rachel cleared her throat causing the whole glee club to look towards her. Confusion filled their faces as they saw her stand at the door with two complete strangers. "Say hello to Brianna-Leigh Jensen and Isaac Jensen. They just transferred here from California and would like to join our glee club. This is obviously fate with the whole Finn and Santana issue and I believe we should have a audition now so we can begin to discuss what I'll- I mean we'll be singing at sectionals-".

"Rach, calm the crazy" Mercedes smiled at her. She smiled apologetically to Isaac and Brianna who were looking on with slightly fearful expressions.

"Sorry, I tend to be…" Rachel trailed off failing to find a word to describe herself.

"Psycho". Quinn offered smiling teasingly.

"Deranged". Mercedes said with fake seriousness.

"Batshit crazy". Noah drawled, raising his eyebrows trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'd insult you but you're not bright enough to notice". Rachel drawled slowly, smirking at Noah before turning to stare at a smiling Mr. Schue. "So, about their auditions?".

"Alright". Mr. Schue smiled before getting pulled into a bone crushing hug by Rachel he let out a laugh while awkwardly patting her back. She flashed him a smile before pulling back and plonking into a seat beside Mercedes. "So, do you guys have a song prepared?".

"Well, she does." Isaac spoke indicating to his sister. Rachel had to bit her lip to hold back her laugh when she watched Brianna's face contort into something slightly horrified. "I'll just make up something as I go".

Isaac smiled charmingly before walking gracefully towards a seat behind Rachel, leaving his slightly shell-shocked sister glaring menacingly after him. Rachel watched as she set her bag down before walking over to the band and having a short discussion with them. Rachel vaguely recognised the music when it started up.

Brianna was a very good singer but even a better dancer. Her voice had a original quality to it, that if asked Rachel wasn't sure she could describe. She had obviously trained in dance for quite some time. Her movements, though flowing and free had a certain control to them, she obviously knew what she was doing.

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

Soon the whole club was clapping along and harmonizing when needed. If Rachel tried she might be able to lose herself in the song, to forget about everything for a minute, even the situation with Ethan. It had only been a day since the whole 'Kiss The Girl' ordeal but she missed their morning chats, missed hearing him complain about Kurt's obnoxious morning habits, or Blaine's Katy Perry mania, or Wes and David's normal, but what others would call slightly insane, behaviour. She missed him and it had only been a day, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they could never even be friends after this. She jumped slightly in shock as the room burst into applause and hollers and realised Brianna was done her performance. She joined in with the applause, although it was half-hearted at best. She looked over and saw Isaac staring at her with furrowed eyebrows and the showface was quickly in place.

"That was amazing!". Mr. Schue exclaimed walking over to a slightly out of breath but smiling Brianna. "Welcome to New Directions! Let's see about your brother now, shall we?".

A round of 'Ohh' filled the room as Isaac stood up slowly and approached his sister. "Ready to get your ass kicked little sister". He enunciated heavy on the 'little' and it obviously got the desired result.

"By three friggin' minutes". Brianna narrowed her eyes as her brothers wolfish grin as she took his previously occupied seat.

"He's a bit too cocky. He hasn't heard anyone in this club sing yet. We're very good if I do say so myself". Rachel muttered to Brianna who smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her. "I have utter confidence in mine and the clubs abilities".

"And I thought I was bad". Brianna spoke not bothering to lower her voice. Rachel simply shrugged, not being all that bothered by the comment, she knew how she could be at times.

Rachel turned her attention to the front of the room when the band started up. Isaac threw himself whole-heartedly into the song. He wasn't just singing it because he knew it went marvellously with his voice, he was singing it because he could relate. He missed someone, that was clear from the expression on both his and his sisters faces.

_And I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_Well I thought that I was doing well_

_But I just want to cry now_

_Well I know that it's a wonderful world_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here, here with me _

It was weird because in some strange way he reminded her of Kurt. They didn't look alike or even appear to have the same interests but it was they way he sang. He was the person that commandeered attention using his voice and when he sang he really through himself into it letting it all out, letting everyone know just how he feels.

He finished the song of and there was a moment of silence before the room broke into applause. He shook his head lightly as though coming out of a mist then smiled to the room, nodding his head in thanks.

It was just for a moment but Rachel saw it, his showface fell and he was really hurting. Worse then she was, maybe even worse than Kurt was. Looking over at Brianna it was clear by the frown marring her face she had noticed it too.

"We're going to Sectional's!". Mr. Schue explained putting a congratulatory hand on Isaac's shoulder as the room fell into an excited chatter. Her eyes followed him as he took the open seat in front of her. She wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure so she told him what she would want someone to tell her. She leaned forwards and tapped his shoulder. He inclined his head back to her and she spoke softly.

"I get it".

* * *

Glee practise had been doubled up since Isaac and Brianna joined so they could catch up and Sectional's practise was due to start next week. The atmosphere in the choir room had been a good one, Isaac turned out to be extremely energetic and it was infectious, he had them all rolling around laughing at his jokes or bantering with his quick wit. But there were times when he would slip slightly and became someone else. Someone sadder and more refined, it nearly broke her heart to see someone who was meant to be so happy, so sad.

Glee rehearsal had just ended and Rachel was getting ready to brave the bitter cold to get to her car. She closed her eyes for a moment, revelling in the heat surrounding her, before pushing open the door. The wind stung her face as she tried to bury her face into her scarf. She quickly scurried towards her car and wondered why she had decided to park in the so far from the front doors. She was rooted to the spot when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Rachel". She turned slowly to see Ethan standing a few feet away. She let her eyes roam over the boy she had very much missed this past week. He was wearing in his Dalton uniform but had a coat over it, he had a scarf wrapped round his neck and a hat on his head. A small bit of golden blonde hair stuck out from the hat and rested lazily on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and he was biting his lip, a nervous habit. He looked utterly adorable and Rachel just wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around him.

"Hi". Her voice was slightly shaky as he approached her slowly.

"Hey". She held her breath as his eyes bored into hers. It was un-nerving, his eyes were the kind that looked straight into your skull and the prospect was scary. She didn't need him in her head when she could barely handle herself in her head.

Rachel turned her head towards the floor and felt a slight bang resonate through her chest when she heard him let out a shaky sigh.

"Can we, uh….. Can we talk?" Ethan questioned softly as strong gust of wind nearly making his sentence inaudible but her well trained ears picked it up.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to meet up at the coffee shop?". She sounded off even to herself and when she looked up at Ethan she knew he could tell.

"Sure…. So, I guess I'll see you there". He flashed one last week smile before turning away and slowly walking towards his car.

Rachel took one last deep breath before burying her face in her scarf and walking towards her car.

* * *

The coffee shop was warm and inviting but right now the freezing outside seemed more appealing. She really did not want to discuss the kiss she and Ethan had shared. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she had feelings for Ethan but she wasn't sure she wanted to let him know that just yet. Past relationships of hers weren't the best and she refused to let that happen to them, refused to be the heartbroken little girl who always manages to pick the bad guys.

Rachel jumped slightly when she heard Ethan let out a frustrated groan. She looked up to see him running his hands through his golden blonde hair. She closed her eyes trying to forget the feeling of it on her hands.

"This…This isn't us Rach. We were never awkward with each other, we've always been so…comfortable… Damnit Rach". His eyes bore into hers and the intensity was too much. She lowered her eyes trying to find a way to reply. "Will you at least look at me! I'm trying to talk about this….this problem but you avoiding me".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise our relationship was such a problem to you". Her response was harsh and cold and she wasn't quite sure were it came from. All she knew was that she was angry and hurt and didn't want to have to feel it all.

"Hey! You _know _I didn't mean it like that. Maybe being diva-bitch makes other people back off but it's _me_ Rachel and if you think I'm going to forgot what was the most amazing kiss of my life because you're scared or uncomfortable then you're mistaken".

Rachel sucked in a sharp breath and watched Ethan's face change as he realised what he head said. Sll the frustration and anger in his features was changed to shock as he stared at her.

"Best kiss?". Rachel asked quietly.

"I….I….". She watched his grasp at straws for a moment before steel determination set into his features. "Yeah, you know what, yeah, best kiss I've ever had."

"Do you know the whole story between Finn and I?". Rachel looked straight at him. She wasn't trying to avoid the question he had implied with his eyes but if they were going to venture forth into a relationship he had to know everything.

"No…..". Their was slight confusion in his green eyes.

She gave him a soft smile before launching into the long winded tale of her romantic history.

Rachel watched Ethan as he stared silently at her. She had went father than her relationships and just told him every single detail. In all honesty, she was waiting for him to tell her he regretted the kiss and walk out of the coffee shop.

"I've got friends in Cali and I could _defiantly _take Frankenteen".

Rachel did not expect that so her reply sounded absolutely shocked, "What?".

Hurt crossed Ethan's face but was followed quickly by understanding. He reached forward and laced on the their hands together before talking, "Rachel, I'm not Frankenteen or . I'm not going to leave you because it's gotten tough or because your not some perfect girl. No ones perfect but you….you're pretty close. I really care about you Rachel and you 're not going to scare me away".

Rachel stared dumbly at him and his brought their laced hands towards him and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She felt tears sting her eyes and let out a laugh, "I….You're…..Thank you….I really care about you too and I don't really want you to run away.".

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere. So you better get used to me Berry cause you just given me a reason to become your latest and best accessory".

Rachel let out a sharp laugh and raised an eyebrow, "Cocky much?".

"Wouldn't you like to know". Rachel hit his arm as he winked and her and felt her face flush.

* * *

"So, what does this make us?". Rachel asked while Ethan walked her towards her car. They had spent the last hour just talking and laughing and joking in the coffee shop. They had admitted their feeling for one another but didn't say anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Rachel watched with interest as Ethan stopped in the middle of the car park and turned to her. Her eyes widened and she cast glances around as he got down on his knees and took her hands in his, "Rachel Berry will you make me the happiest man and the world and be my girlfriend?".

She tried to stop her giggles as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy ring. She rolled her eyes at him before pulling him off his knees, "Yes".

She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek laughing as she felt him sliding the candy ring onto her finger.

The sound of applause and catcalls made her realise they were being watched and she buried her head in his neck laughing, wondering how this could get any better.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey! Thank you for being okay with my change in the last chapter I tend to do that**. **It feels strange not having posted in over a week but I've been mad busy. I did see Sexy though and my mind was blown. I also nearly broke my ankle listening to the misery, raise your glass, etc... So anyway hope you like this chapter, I have created a whole new stroyline for Brianna and Isaac (especially Isaac) because I love them. Enjoy!**

**(Oh, you guys have to do this. Go on to itunes, play a song and click Ctrl+T. It blew my mind =D )  
**

* * *

Rachel wondered how long it would take before she would become accustomed to the beauty of Dalton Academy. The huge red brick building spread out across the campus in varying directions. The architecture was clearly from an earlier century though the building themselves looked brand new. It looked like a library rather than dorms. The car slowed to a stop outside a building similar to the others. She turned to look at the driver but was shocked when she found the seat empty.

Rachel's head swivelled in the direction of her own door when she heard it open.

"Really?" She questioned looking up at him. A street light shown down on Ethan making him glow slightly in the dark light. His hair looked gold and his green eyes shined brightly, piercing the dark night.

"My mother raised a gentlemen". He spoke smoothly as he offered out his hand, a silver band wrapped around his ring finger, contrasting greatly with the golden colour of his skin.

"Really? When do I get to meet him?". Rachel smiled sweetly as she placed her hand in his. She watched as he rolled his eyes while he helped her out of the car. He walked slowly toward her and she walked back.

Rachel let out a small gasp when she felt the cold metal of the car against her back. Ethan's body pressed flush against hers as his hands came to rest on either side of her, trapping her against the car.

"What are you doing?" A soft smile played across her lips as she raised her head to look at him.

Everything behind him was dark which created a sort of glowing look to him. He reached up a hand and slowly brushed back a piece of hair that the wind had blown into her face. Her face tingled slightly from where his fingers had brushed it.

He leaned in closer and she could feel his warm breath against her lips as he spoke, "I want to kiss you but I want it to be special and perfect and-".

Rachel pushed herself up and brushed her lips softly against his own. She pressed harder and felt him respond, his lips moving softly against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as one of his hands tangled in her hair the other going around her waist.

His eyelashes tickled her cheek as she pulled back breathing in some much needed air.

"Perfection is overrated". She watched a slow smirk spread across his features before he pulled her in for another searing kiss.

* * *

Rachel looked in a large gold framed mirror that hung in a hallway outside the senior commons. She was running her hands through her mused hair trying to tame it slightly. Her hair had become messed up during her and Ethan's impromptu make-out session against his car. She looked over at said boy who was longing carelessly against the wall smirking as he watched her try to fix her hair.

"Chill Rach. You don't see me worrying about my hair". Ethan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"That's because your hair _always_ looks like you've been dragged through a bush", she groaned and dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder, "I give up".

"You're so kind". He drawled, sarcasm dripping from his every word as he righted himself, "Come on". He wrapped a hand around one of her own as they both approached the door to the commons. Rachel took a deep breath as Ethan pushed open the door.

Rachel felt herself flush as every head in the room swivelled in their direction. There was a moment of silence and Rachel's eyes fell on Jeff, Ryder, Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David all sat on a small group on the floor.

There was a beat before Ryder spoke up, "You all owe me twenty dollars". His announcement was followed by a series of groans and chuckles as all the boys in the little group handed him twenties.

"You bet on us?" Rachel asked the group in a deadly quiet voice as Ethan tried to muffle his laugh. She had to bit her own lip when she saw a terrified look on every boy, except Kurt's, faces.

"Rachel, you see the thing is that….you and Ethan are holding hands". Wes sentence had started slightly frantically but became slower as his eyes zeroed in on her and Ethan's joined hands.

"Well yes, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends tend to do", Ethan spoke up looking confused at all their shocked faces, "Wasn't that what the bet was about?".

"No, we just bet about if you would be all blissfully ignorant friends again". Ryder flashed a smile at them as he pocketed his money, "But seeing as you're now together I believe I'm owed money again".

Another set of groans rang out around the room as everyone handed more money over to Ryder. Rachel's laugh turned into a squeal as she fell backwards onto Ethan's lap. She smacked him on the arm when she turned to look at him.

"Rachel! We have to talk!". Rachel turned around to see a beaming Kurt standing behind her and a smirking Blaine behind him.

"No! Mine!" Ethan tightened his arms around her pulling her closer. Rachel let out a laugh when she saw the smile wipe off Kurt's face.

"I will hurt your xbox". Shocked gasps came from all the boys especially Wes, who looked like he was about to faint.

"I don't care". Rachel tried not to laugh as Wes slowly approached her and Ethan looking at him as if he was insane.

"Ethan….he threatened your xbox…..this is serious….just give him the girl and everything will be okay". Wes' gaze flashed nervously in Kurt's direction. Rachel watched Blaine who was literally on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Its fine. I'll go". Rachel spoke slowly to Kurt and an extremely relieved Wes.

She turned back to Ethan who was pouting, "I'll see you in a bit". She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before untangling herself from him.

"Come on before you give anyone else a heart attack". Rachel muttered grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

They had decided to head to the kitchen to talk. Rachel sat at the counter watching with faint amusement as Kurt flitted around the kitchen preparing them some tea. Her mind though was about two floors away in the senior commons. The feel of Ethan's arms around her was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she was wondering if they would even talk again and now she was his girlfriend. The label was foreign yet somehow natural and familiar.

She jumped slightly when a cup was sat down in front of her. She looked up and saw Kurt beaming at her while he practically vibrated in his seat, "So?".

Rachel lowered her eyes to her tea slightly while she went through her responses. She could just admit it or she could drag it out and have a little fun.

She looked back up a him a small coy smile playing at her lips, "Yes?".

"You know what I'm talking about Rachel". Kurt eyes narrowed and he waved a finger accusingly in her direction.

"I think we've mixed signals Kurt". Rachel widened her eyes and used the most innocent tone she could muster.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you tell me what's going on between you and Ethan right now or I'll…make sure you're Broadway collect never see's the light of day again".

"You wouldn't dare". Rachel exclaimed, shocked leaning towards Kurt.

"Try me". He replied crossing his arms and raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Fine", She saw a huge smile cover Kurt's face, "on one condition…..you tell me what's going on between you and Blaine".

Rachel smirked when she saw the smile quickly fall from Kurt's face. He flushed beat red as he began to stammer, "Blaine and me…I've no idea…..there's nothing….we're just…..we never….what makes you think….just friends".

"Well you look like you want to jump the boy every time you see him so….". If possible Kurt went redder, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"So yes, Ethan and I are dating. We made up and accepted the fact that we like each other and wish to pursue a relationship. Now my turn, do you like him?".

Rachel watched as a mask of sorts came over her friend and when he opened his mouth she knew he would deny it. His mouth opened but nothing came out, she watched as the mask fell as quickly as it came up, "I like him a lot, more than I probably should. He doesn't-".

"Are you blind? Of course he likes you, I mean who in there sane mind wouldn't. You are Kurt Hummel, you are fabulous, fashionable and a diva since when are you scared of letting someone know just how you feel about them?". Rachel watched Kurt as determination set into his features.

"You're completely right. I should march in there and tell Blaine just how I feel".

"Yeah!".

"And I will…tomorrow". Rachel smiled softly and reached over to lay her hand on Kurt's.

"When it feels right you'll tell him.".

"Thanks Rachel". Kurt's other hand clasped hers and he smiled at her unshed tears shining in his eyes. "So what's the latest McKinley scandal?".

"Well…..".

* * *

"I was thinking next time we should visit you". Wes spoke hugging her.

"Definitely". David added hugging her from behind. She smiled at both boys as they let go but quickly found her self caught in another hug.

"Thanks for getting with Ethan, you made me over two hundred dollars". Ryder pulled back smiling cheekily.

"Glad I could be of assistance" Rachel drawled sarcastically but it had no effect on Ryder who just flashed another smile and ruffled her hair.

"Watch my boy". Rachel whispered into Blaine's ear while he hugged her.

"Always". He replied looking over at Kurt who was sitting in front of the fire. Kurt had been the first to say goodbye.

"You know next time we should-". Rachel cut off Jeff who was hugging her.

"We can make cookies".

"I love you!" Jeff squeezed her even tighter, obvious excitement in his voice.

"Please don't suffocate my girlfriend". A smooth voice called out.

Rachel turned her head to the left as Jeff released her from the hug. Ethan was standing there wrapped up in a jacket, hat and scarf a wild smile covering his face.

"Kill the coolest girl ever who also makes amazing cookies? Wouldn't dream of it". Jeff clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something which in return got a smirk and shove from Ethan. "Bye Rach".

"Bye Jeff, Bye guys". Rachel called out getting varying goodbyes from all around the room as Ethan took her hand in his and they left the senior commons.

"I really like those guys". Rachel spoke looking up at Ethan's smiling face.

"And we all love you".

* * *

Rachel was in a much better mood than she had been all week in school and it was quickly noticed.

"What's got you in such a good mood?". Mercedes asked while they walked towards the choir room.

"Oh, I just had a good night with my boyfriend". Rachel spoke nonchalantly looking towards Mercedes.

"Rachel! You and Ethan! This is amazing!". Mercedes squealed pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Shhh!". Rachel spoke quickly seeing a few people staring.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!". Mercedes smiled brightly at her and Rachel was grateful at how much everyone seemed to care lately.

Mercedes was still smiling widely when they walked into the choir room. Isaac spotted them and waved them over to two empty seats.

"Hey". Isaac smiled brightly at her when she took a seat next to him. "What's up with her?". He was looking at Mercedes while she talked with Tina and Quinn who soon had identical grins on their faces.

"Oh no….". Rachel moaned as the three girls surrounded her all firing off questions about her and Ethan.

"You're dating who?". Asked a deadly calm voice which stopped the three girls. Rachel turned slowly around in her seat to see an angry Noah sat behind her.

"Oh..Noah..Hey, didn't see you there". Rachel smiled weakly at him. When he didn't reply she let out a sigh, "Ethan, I'm dating Ethan".

"The guy you've been moping over all week?". His face was still as hard as stone.

"I wasn't moping". Rachel muttered lowly.

"Yeah, you kinda were". Brianna spoke up from beside Noah flashing her a smirk.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?". Rachel raised an eyebrow at Brianna.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce".

"I could say nice things about you, but I would rather tell the truth".

"You must have gotten up on the wrong side of the cage this morning".

"Grasp your ears firmly and pull; you might just be able to remove your head from your ass".

Rachel smirked as Brianna opened her mouth but no reply came out, "Fine you win this time Berry but next time I'm going to bury you".

"Bring it". It had become a thing of her and Brianna's to out wit the other.

"We're not finished our conversation-". Noah was cut off when Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Hey guys! We have got a little competition this week". Taunts rang throughout the room as Mr. Schue continued, "We are going to pair up into groups of two and sing. The prize is…..a duet at sectionals".

Excited whispers rang throughout the room as people began to pick partners but Mr. Schue quickly cut them off, "There's a catch we'll be picking out our partners from this".

Mr. Schue grabbed a hat off the piano. Everyone 'ohhed' as he reached into the hat.

"Puck and Brianna".

"Mercedes and Tina".

"Sam and Brittney".

"Artie and Quinn".

"Mike and Mercedes".

"Rachel and Isaac".

"You guys have three days to put together a performance. Good luck!". Mr. Schue called as everyone went to discuss music choices with there partner.

"Hey partner". Isaac smiled mischievously at her.

* * *

Rachel was headed towards the auditorium, her and Isaac had agreed to meet up there to talk about the upcoming competition. She was nearly there when she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly took it out of her pocket to read the message.

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you ~E._

_That's my favourite poem. How did you know that? ~R._

_Because I know you xx ~E._

_As much as I want to continue this conversation I have practise with Isaac xx ~R._

_Good luck but you don't really need it you'll blow them all out of there xx ~E._

_Thank you, you're amazing. Talk later xx ~R._

_Sure xx ~E._

Rachel smiled and pocketed her phone before pushing open the door to the auditorium. She saw Isaac pacing back and forth across the stage. She moved closer and realised he was on the phone.

"…How's everybody?". His voice was soft but there was an edge to it. She kept walking closer his voice becoming louder.

"She got in! That's great!". She could tell he meant what he said but there was only a small amount of enthusiasm in his tone.

"Wow…..I really miss you guys". His voice was slightly hoarse and the look on his face was devastatingly sad.

"Of course you do I'm amazing". His comment was half hearted at best and whatever the person on the other end said caused tears to fall from his eyes.

"Yeah, I, uh," He choked up half way through trying to control the tears, "I love you too".

Rachel felt her own tears brick at her eyes as he fell onto the piano bench quiet sobs escaping his mouth. The phone clutched in his hand like his life line as he brokenly repeated 'I love you' over and over again into it.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm _really _sorry...Hope you like this update...**

* * *

Rachel stared blankly at the history book in her lap. She was in Ethan's room waiting for him to get back from football practise. She tried her hardest to keep her mind on the hardships the British faced during World War II but her mind kept drifting.

This Friday would be her and Ethan's one month anniversary. A month of secret smiles, stolen kisses, playful glances and whispered songs. A month of love and acceptance, no fighting or bitterness.

Rachel looked down at her page to see she had doodled her and Ethan's initials, enclosed in a heart. She rolled her eyes at how utterly 'school girl with a crush' she was acting and turned in her seat to face the door when she heard it being opened. Her breath caught slightly when she saw him, it always did. His small smile stretched into a wide grin when he saw her sitting at his desk.

Rachel returned the smile but if quickly fell from her face when he walked closer. "No way mister. You go change and have a shower first. You're all sweaty."

"Fine." Rachel was worried with his reply, he would usually put up a slight fight before agreeing. Her worry turned out to be relevant when he grabbed his thin white t-shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him standing in the middle of the room wearing only his grey sweatpants.

Rachel had seen Ethan shirtless once or twice before when their make-out sessions became a little 'heated', but she never really had the chance to take him in.

Her eyes took in every inch of his smooth tan skin, a light sheen of sweat covering him. His strong shoulders were slightly tense, as were his arms making his muscles pronounced. A light trail of golden blonde hair ran down his chest, over his defined stomach and disappeared into the sweat-pants that were hanging quite low on his hips, showing a very defined 'V'.

"See something you like?" Rachel jerked her head up to see an extremely smug look on her boyfriends face.

"Why yes, I do." She purred standing up and walking closer. She placed her hands flat against his chest and saw his smirk fall slightly. She kept walking, pushing him backwards until they reached his bed. She gave him a shove and he fell onto the bed, landing on his back. She followed him up and straddled his hips.

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease." She placed a kiss on his face, neck and chest between every word, purposely avoiding his lips. Her lips hovered a few centimetres above his. She saw the dare in his green eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips moved together automatically. It started off slow and gentle but quickly became heated. Rachel let out a slight squeal when Ethan flipped them over so he was leaning over her.

"Oh, I'm the tease?" He questioned kissing down her neck. Rachel made a noise of agreement and threaded her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head up joining their lips together again.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Rachel turned her head towards the door just in time to see Jeff running away from the door screaming about his eyes.

Rachel let her head fall back as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. She squirmed slightly feeling Ethan's laughter against her neck. "What's that? His third time walking in on us this week?"

"Hmm, yeah. Maybe four." He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and Rachel smiled pressing against his chest.

"I love you baby but you stink. Go take a shower." Ethan pulled back and playfully glared before pressing a quick kiss on her nose and standing up. Rachel leaned upon her elbows and watched him as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Staring at my ass again?" He teased lightly winking at her over his shoulder. Rachel flung a pillow at him, laughing as it hit him directly in the back off his head. "Just take your shower."

* * *

"Come on Strawberry! Please! Pretty please! I'll love you forever!" Rachel furious gaze flickered over to Isaac as he hopped up and down on her bed, a pleading look on face. He had been trying to convince her to sing a song of his choice for the last hour but she had refused. Well, that was until she saw his puppy dog eyes and the last hour of arguments were gone.

"Alright. Fine. We can do something of your choice.." She muttered lowly, her eyes on her laptop waiting for a reply from Ethan. She typed back a message with a smile, ignoring Isaac's joyous shouts in the background. She jumped and let out a scream when his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I love you so much!" Her scream dissolved into laughter and soon they were both lying on her floor trying to catch their breath. "So, I'll let you know what song we're singing tomorrow. Be prepared to dance."

She simply nodded and rolled her head over to look at him. "Isaac, the last day when we were meant to meet up in the auditorium and I didn't show up… Well, I did show up. You were on the phone and upset so I left…"

She watched him with careful eyes as his own filled with tears and he looked away from her. "That was just an old friend from back home.. I miss them…" She nodded once again, deciding not to ask anymore and pushed herself up off the ground. Her computer binged again and she approached it with a smile.

"You and cowboy are sickeningly cute." Her eyes roamed back over to Isaac to see him looking up at her with a smirk.

"No, we're not.." She flushed lightly her gaze turning back to her computer, alerting her she had an IM. She clicked open the tab with a smile, ignoring the sounds of Isaac getting up.

**EthanWarbler: Hello Darlin'. ****J**

_BroadwayBerry: Hey Eth!_

**EthanWarbler: Dalton is incredibly boring without your beautiful face.**

_BroadwayBerry: Bored? With that group of boy's?_

**EthanWarbler: You become immune to them after awhile.**

_BroadwayBerry: I didn't think that was possible._

**EthanWarbler: Neither did I. You should have seen me when I first moved here.**

"Tell him I said hi." She had become so engrossed in the conversation that she jumped when a low voice sounded in her ear. She flashed around to come face to face with a grinning Isaac.

"Don't do that Isaac! You nearly gave me a heart attack!- What are you doing?" She watched as he reached around her and began typing.

_BroadwayBerry: Yo cowboy!_

**EthanWarbler: Hey Isaac.**

_BroadwayBerry: How'd you know it was me?_

**EthanWarbler: You're the only one who calls me that beside my Dalton boys. And I doubt one of the guys is with Rach.**

_BroadwayBerry: I could be one of the DaltmnjvDKBVICKNXQAZ knecfn_

"Move! Isaac! Move!" Rachel pushed his hands away, holding back her laughter when he fell backwards, landing on his behind.

_BroadwayBerry: Sorry about that. He's gone now._

**EthanWarbler: It's fine Darlin'. He's amusing.**

"Blueberry! I gotta go. Mom wants help with Dinner and Brie will burn the house down. I'll see ya later." She smiled at Isaac as he leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Don't you and cowboy get too dirty now." He called out as he raced towards the door.

"Isaac!"

* * *

Rachel's finger danced lightly across the ivory keys of the grand piano. She was spending her lunch in the auditorium today. The spotlights, the stage, it felt like home. The stage was always somewhere she felt she belonged, the one place she could be her true self but that had changed. Dalton, Ethan, they had become a place where she could truly be herself, where she had people who loved her for her she was. Where-

"Hey…"

Her hands slammed down on the keys and her head flashed up when she heard a quiet voice, standing not to far from her. Rachel's eyes locked on Finn's and a tinge of happy filled her before it was over taken by complete and utter rage. He had humiliated her, broke her heart and destroyed her faith in boys for awhile.

She had believed he had changed since last year. Had matured as a person and become the man she had fallen in love with. But it was all a lie, a ploy, for reasons she had yet to figure out.

"What are you doing here Finn? This isn't your usual lunch area. Shouldn't you be in a closet somewhere with Santana." Her voice was crisp and cool as she raised an eyebrow in his direction before her hands resumed playing the same soft melody.

"Santana and I broke up." Rachel's hand falter once again before she took a deep breath and continued. That was something she didn't know. She was too wrapped up with Glee and Ethan to really care. She imagined how she would have reacted before if she found out Finn was single and let out a low laugh. She would have acted desperate and ridiculous, but not anymore.

"And? Is this meant to be of some relevance to me? We're not friends, Finn. I don't see why you would tell me this." She wondered for a moment if she was being too harsh but quickly shook that thought off. He threw a slushie at her, this was nothing.

Rachel's gaze flickered up when his voice sounded closer, "I, um…I'm think of, uh, rejoining glee club."

"That's some sort of joke right? After what you done, you think we're going to welcome you back with open arms? If we hadn't found Brie and Isaac we wouldn't have been able to compete, Finn."

Furious was an understatement right now. How dare he say that to her. He had left them hanging, they nearly hadn't been able to compete. All their hard work would have meant nothing. She stopped playing and dropped her hands to her laps.

"But…I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't-"

"Don't call me that." She glared at him, her hands curling into fists. That was what Ethan called her, what her friends called her. Finn didn't deserve the right.

"But I've always called you Rach. It's our thing." She honestly wanted to reach out and smack that stupid smile off his face. They didn't have a thing.

"No Finn. We don't have a thing. You lost the right to call me that when you slushied me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How much it hurt? I thought I could trust you. I thought-" The rest of her speech turned into a jumbled mess when Finn leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Reviews=Love.**


End file.
